Two Months in Paradise
by LatiasFinder
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Ayame are the best of friends sent to a summer camp for two months. Can they deal with their hot cabin mates Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga? And what about the new girl who wants Kagome dead?
1. WHAAAAAT?

**Title: **Two Months in Paradise

**Summary: **Kagome, Sango and Ayame are the best of friends sent to a summer camp for two months. Can they deal with their hot cabin mates Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga? And what about the new girl who wants Kagome dead? There is also a serial killer named Naraku who has his eye on the group! Will the group survive for two months?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha sadly, but imagine if I did…-evil snicker-

Inuyasha: -eyes oddly- If you owned me I would hunt you down and rip out your f----- heart….

Me: -takes out tape recorder- He he… -Kagome's voice yells "SIT!"-

Inu: AAAAAHHHHH! –hits the ground-

**Chapter 1: WHAAAAT?**

Kagome glared at her mother like there was a wart growing on her face. "I never wanted to go to some stupid camp! God, you said we were going to Hawaii!" she screamed at her mother (who we will now address as Erika) who flinched. "But Kagome, honey, there is a lake, a huge forest and tons of activities-" she was cut off by Kagome stalking from the kitchen and stomping up to her room.

Slamming her door, Kagome took out her cell and quickly dialed up Sango, her best friend. (KA-Kagome, SN-Sango)

**SN- Yo, this is Sango speaking.**

**KA- Hey Sango, guess what?**

**SN- You've gotten over Hojo? –squeals-**

**KA- Shut up. My mom signed me up for some gay camp thing.**

**SN- OMG that's so freaky! My mom did the same thing.**

**KA- Get out! Is Ayame going too?**

**SN- She called a few minutes b4 you did. She's going too.**

**KA- -squeals- OMG maybe we can share a cabin!**

**SN- I'll ask Ayame. Anyways Kags, I have to go before my parents kill me. See you tomorrow at my house?**

**KA- Aww, sure! See ya Sango! –click-**

Kagome went back downstairs. "Hey Mom, can Sango, Ayame and I share a cabin?" she shouted from the top of the stairs. "IF ITS OKAY WITH THEIR PARENTS!" Erika shouted back. Kagome grinned. "START PACKING YOU LEAVE TOMORROW!" Kagome's grin dropped like a rock. "Stupid parents," she muttered.

_Next Day…duh!_

Kagome put on a pair of blue hip huggers and a long green t-shirt reading "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" (aw so what? I have a shirt like that). Her hair remained down, and she stalked down the stairs like it was her death day. She held her bags (a simple yellow backpack and two duffel bags) loosely and dropped them by the door. "Come and load my bags into the car, Souta, or I'll make you," she grumbled in between yawns. After taking a glass of orange juice from the kitchen, she found her mom. "Can we pick up Sango and Ayame along they way?" she asked. Erika nodded and ran over to help Souta. "Why does sis get to go to camp and I get stuck here with you and Gramps?"

Throwing her bags in the back of the Hyundai Santa Fe (hey it's the first thing that popped into my head) that was navy blue, Kagome hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up. The first house was Sango's, so Kagome hopped into the back to sit with her friend. Sango looked very pretty in simple jean shorts and a baby blue halter top that read "It's all about me, deal with it." She hugged Kagome and flipped open her cell to call up Ayame. "Wow I can't believe we're all going to the same camp!" she squealed, making Kagome suppress a giggle. Sango was about Kagome's height, with long brown hair she kept up in a high pony to keep it away from her face.

Ayame hopped into the car next, and soon the three friends were chattering about what they would do, if any hot guys were going to be there, and if the serial killer Naraku would show up. "Turn up the tunes, Mom," Kagome said, and Erika turned the radio up for them. After 2 hours of driving, they made it to Camp Akari (light). Ayame, Sango and Kagome slid out and grabbed their bags, rushing into the entrance. "See you in two months dear!" her mother shouted, waving at them before closing the trunk and driving off. Ayame grinned. Her red hair was tied into two pigtails, showing off her pointy ears. She was a demon, but a nice one. She also had a white tail that poked out of her dark blue baggy jeans. She wore a red tank top with glitter scattered on it to give it a shiny appearance. "This place is amazing! Look at the size of the lake!" she gushed. A camp counselor walked over to them. He stood taller than the three, had long silver hair reaching his butt, purple stripes on his face, handsome golden eyes and a crescent mark on his forehead. "I'm Sesshomaru, your camp counselor for these two months. Please tell me your names and I will show you your cabin," he said, his voice monotonic and his eyes looking down his clipboard.

"Uh, the name's Kagome," the raven-haired miko piped up. Sesshomaru nodded. "Tell me, are you a priestess?" Kagome nodded. He glanced at Sango and watched her closely. "I'm Sango. Demon exterminator," she said, inching closer to Kagome to escape the demon's stare. "You can call me Ayame, I'm just an ordinary wolf demon," she grinned. Sesshomaru nodded and then growled as they all stared at his pointy ears. "Before you bombard me with questions, yes, I am a demon," he said, turning away. He had on black baggy pants and a plain white shirt. Sango giggled. "He's hot."

Taking a few turns, Sesshomaru stopped them before a cozy looking wood cabin. "You'll be staying in here, ladies. But there are three boys sharing this cabin too," he added. The girls put on looks of disappointment but were actually ready to burst inside. "My half brother, Inuyasha Takahashi, a monk named Miroku Hentai (means pervert), and a wolf demon named Koga Youkai (he he)," he said, opening the door to let them in. They all gasped. It was really big and roomy, with six beds, four bunks and two regular beds for everyone. Kagome raced for the bunk on the girl's side, but Sango and Ayame beat her. "Sorry Kags, guess you get the single bed," Sango teased, throwing her boomerang onto the bottom bunk. Ayame climbed up the ladder and sighed. "The boys aren't here yet, wanna have some fun?" she asked the others, watching Kagome dump her stuff on the bed. "Like what?" Sango pressed. Ayame grinned evilly.

After about 20 minutes, the boy's side was messed up big time and smelled perfume. Sango bent over her bed to grab something when a hand caressed her butt. Her eye twitched and she turned around and gave the owner a big SLAP! The boy froze. He had short dark hair tied in a small pony, wore a purple and black shirt with baggy black pants. He also had a golden staff clutched in his hand. "Who the hell are you and why did you grope me?" Sango asked, clearly annoyed. The boy just laughed and touched the red mark. "Aaah, the joys of having girls for cabin mates. I am Miroku, a monk," he said, bowing. Another boy stepped in and growled. "And a pervert," the boy barked. Kagome stared at him and gasped. The boy had silver dog-ears on his head, graceful silver hair longer than her own black hair and amber eyes. Miroku wheeled around and glared. "How dare you label me a pervert Inuyasha!" he grumbled. _'That's Inuyasha? He looks nothing like Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome thought. The last boy stepped forwards, and was obviously Koga. He had brown hair tied in a pony like Sango's, a brown furry headband and a tail like Ayame's, except it was brown. He eyed Kagome and ran over instantly to grab her hand. "What is your name, cutie?" he asked, winking at her with his dark eyes. She sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Uhm, I'm Kagome," she said, yanking her hand from his grasp. He grinned at her. He was wearing a dark brown and black shirt with plain old jeans.

Inuyasha 'feh'd and stared around before nearly dropping. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR SIDE?" he roared, advancing towards the nearest girl- Kagome. She grinned at him evilly. "You weren't here, so we had some fun," she informed him. (**A/N: Inuyasha is wearing a red t-shirt and the traditional baggy pants, only this time they are jeans**) He growled and almost hit her, but was stopped by Miroku. Ayame was eyeing Koga with extreme interest, Sango was glaring at Miroku and inching away incase he tried to do anything else, and Kagome was just grinning at a fuming Inuyasha. "Have fun cleaning it up," Sango said, walking over to Kagome and pulling her away. Ayame hopped down off of her bed and stared at Koga and Inuyasha. "'Kay, what exactly are you guys?" she asked, blinking her green eyes. Koga ran over and grabbed her hand too. "You mean us? I'm a wolf demon, and dog turd over there is an inu hanyou," he said. Inuyasha walked over and punched Koga's head. "Shut your mouth, wolf butt!" he growled, picking up his sheets.

Kagome was interested. '_Wow, a half demon!' _she thought gleefully, unpacking the rest of her bag and watching Inuyasha. _'He's pretty cute.' _Inuyasha, sensing her eyes, turned around and growled. "What the hell are you staring at?" he barked at her. She glared and turned away. "Calm down. I can't believe I have to listen to you complain for TWO months," she sighed, looking out the only window in the cabin, watching the sun high up in the sky, meaning noon was here. Sesshomaru barged in with an old lady in tow. She had grey hair pulled back into a pony (**I've never noticed some many Inuyasha characters had pony tails or anything related to that**) and had an eye patch on her left eye. She was wearing a white shirt and baggy red pants. On her back was a quiver of arrows, but in her winkled hands she held a necklace. "I am Lady Kaede, the archery teacher. Sesshomaru has asked me to come with him for two reasons. Kagome, since ye are a priestess, ye shall need to take archery lessons. And second, well, Inuyasha needs his behavior in check, so Sesshomaru asked me to make a special necklace. Kagome, ye will be able to control it with a simple word," Kaede said, before closing her eyes and muttering very fast words. The necklace glowed and made its way to Inuyasha's neck. He tried to pull it off.

"Why did you do that you stupid old hag!" he roared. Kaede glanced at Kagome. "Child, say the word," she said. Kagome put a finger to her chin and then gasped. "SIT!" she shouted, watching the dog-eared boy smash into the floor. Laughter echoed through out the cabin. "First word that came to mind," giggled Kagome. Sesshomaru watched his half brother. "Now you'll have to keep your tongue in check when miss Kagome is around," he said before turning around and leaving with Kaede. "God I hate that bastard," Inuyasha muttered as he rose to his feet. "Sit," Kagome chimed, watching him fall. There was another sound of a loud slap.

"Now I know why your last name is Hentai!" growled Sango, watching Miroku grin and hold his hand to the second slap mark. "My hand is cursed!" he said, grinning. Then he looked serious. "It actually is. That serial killer, Naraku, put a curse called the Wind Tunnel on my grandfather. It's a mystical hellhole that sucks up everything," he explained, showing them his right hand that was sealed and had prayer beads wrapped around it. "Wow, that must suck," Kagome muttered. She then noticed Miroku had decided to grope her. She screamed and slapped him too, making it his third slap for the day. Inuyasha shook his head darkly.

"You'll never learn, pervert."

_**OoC: I wasn't having much fun with my other story, so I tried a future fic!**_

_**Inuyasha: How dare you write that bead thing in! –cracks knuckles-**_

_**Me: -hides behind Kagome- Do it! **_

_**Kagome: SIT!**_

_**Inu: -crashes to floor- I hate you both.**_


	2. The Cold Hearted Cow named Kikyo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but I would looooooove to.

_**Inuyasha: -glares but doesn't say a word-**_

_**Me: Is poor little dog boy too scared to say anything?**_

_**Inuyasha: -unleashes a string of very rude curses-**_

_**Me: -pulls out tape recorder and Kagome's voice yells "SIT!" once again-**_

You know the rest… 

**Chapter 2: **The Cold Hearted Cow named Kikyo

As soon as night came, the girls settled into bed, Sango eyeing Miroku suspiciously as he lay on the bottom of the boy's bunk staring at her. Inuyasha took the single bed near Kagome while Koga took the top bunk above Miroku. There was a scratching at the glass window and Kagome shuddered. She heard Inuyasha snort. "Scared of a little tapping?" he whispered. "Shut up, you idiot," was all Kagome could come up with as she fell asleep. Inuyasha sat up and prepared to bombard with curses, but noticed she had fallen asleep. A thought, which greatly disturbed him, entered his head.

_**You think she's cute when she sleeps.**_

_Shut up._

_**Admit it.**_

He soon fell asleep, still arguing mentally. But when dawn came, there was a loud noise from the door being thrown open forcefully. Everyone sat up in a flash and stared. A small orange blur tackled Kagome off of the bed and making her cry out in surprise, and a beige blur flew into Sango. Sesshomaru glared in after the blurs. "Keep an eye on those trouble makers, he said icily before slamming the door behind him. The orange blur turned out to be a small demon. His hair was orange, he had cute emerald eyes and a big bushy tail. He wore a green shirt with black pants and a furry vest. Kagome noticed the slanted ears and knew he was a demon. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Shippo!" the little demon chirped. "I'm a fox demon!" Kagome smiled. "Well then Shippo, I'm Kagome, that girl over there is Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and the idiot sitting right there is Inuyasha," she added, giggling. Inuyasha glared at her before turning away. Sango looked at the beige blur.

It was a beige cat with black ears, paws and two tails. It also had a cute ruff of fur around its neck. "Aaawww, it's sooo cute!" squealed Sango. "I guess I can name you Kirara! How's that?" she asked, and the cat mewed her agreement. Everyone got ready and headed out, Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. The group separated and Kagome headed off to Kaede for archery practice, Sango for some exterminating practice, and Ayame to practice her fighting skills against Koga. Kaede smiled warmly as Kagome approached and handed the girl a bow and two arrows. The elderly miko pointed to an empty target a good ways away from them. "Try to get those arrows into the bulls eye. Focus your power into the arrows as you aim them…one at a time," she added.

Kagome nodded. Shippo hopped off of her shoulder. "I know you can do this!" he encouraged her. She smiled and took and arrow. Drawing the string, she pointed the tip towards the big red middle. _'Focus your power…' _she thought, putting some of her miko powers into the arrow. Then Kagome fired it. The arrow glowed a vivid pink and hit the dead center of the target. "Ye have a lot of powers, Kagome! No miko has been able to hit the target on their first try!" exclaimed Kaede. Even Shippo was awed. "That was so cool!" he grinned at her. Kagome pulled it off once more and was pretty happy with the results. "Okay, calm down child. Go back to the cabin and change into a bathing suit. Ye are going into the water for the next activity," the old woman said. Shippo followed the excited girl back. "I can't believe I'm the first!" she gushed, but stopped as she bumped into someone and hit the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry," she stammered, looking up at her clone. The girl had her eyes,and the same hair that was tied into a loose pony. She was wearing a green and yellow glittery shirt that read, "RiCh AnD beautiful" and white capris.

The girl narrowed her eyes. She had a bow clutched in her hand, and arrows on her shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked coldly, not even bothering to hold out a hand to help Kagome up. "It's Kagome," she said, getting up. "I am Kikyo. Oh, and don't mess with Inuyasha or I shall kill you," she added, brushing past Kagome and stalking off. "I don't like her," Shippo stated, shivering. Kagome sighed and headed off for the cabin, uttering the word 'bitch' under her breath.

As she was changing, the door burst open and who else stood there but Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice her until it was too late. His face went redder than his shirt and she screamed out a 'Sit' command. "JUST BARGE ON IN HERE! HOW THOUGHTFUL! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" she shouted at him, finishing and stalking out, leaving a bewildered Shippo alone with the incredulous Inuyasha. "I-I didn't know s-she was in here," he stammered. Shippo sighed. "Just knock next time," he said, making it sound like Inuyasha was dumb. That earned the poor kitsune a whack on the head. "Brat," he muttered, walking off.

Since he didn't have anything to do, why not take a look at what the girls were up to? Hiding in the bushes, Miroku watched Sango, Kagome and Ayame stepping into the water for a swim. His grin widened as he saw Sango and Kagome were in bikinis. "Oh Kami this is just great!" he gleefully whispered. A rustle in the bushes attracted his attention, and he sighed. It was just Inuyasha. "You have some free time too? Come and watch the girls get wet," Miroku grinned pervertedly, patting the ground next to him. Inuyasha growled in disgust but decided to take a small peek for good measure. He watched Kagome with interest, making Miroku grin once more. "Did you see something when you went back to the cabin?" the monk asked. Inuyasha whacked Miroku's head. "Hell no!" the disgruntled hanyou yelled, running off before he could get in trouble.

Sango splashed Kagome until she heard someone shout from the bushes nearby. "Some pervert is watching us," she told her friends. Bending down, she picked up a decent sized rock and chucked it right at where Miroku was. It hit him and he fell into view, a huge bump swelling in the middle of his forehead. "GIVE IT A REST MIROKU!" Sango shouted. He yelped and scurried off before she could do any more. "Stupid idiot. But the person who yelled didn't sound like Miroku," she commented. "Was it Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, diving into a deeper part of the lake. Kagome sighed and bent down. "Kagome-chan, did something happen at the cabin that we should know about?" Sango asked, a grin forming. "Hell no!"

After a lot of wriggling, laughing and water, she spilled. "I was changing when Inuyasha barged in and saw me half naked," she said, going red and playing with her fingers. Sango began to laugh uncontrollably. Ayame sighed and punched Sango. "Hey!" the taijiya whimpered. There was a bell ringing, signaling lunch. "Yes!" the girls cheered, running to get changed. They made sure it was empty except for Shippo and Kirara and then hurried off to the lunch hall. It was a decent lunch, including fries, pizza and cola. "At least they don't serve porridge or something," Ayame said as they sat down at their own table. The other two nodded and began to eat, scarfing it down. That is, until the boys joined them too, including Koga, Inuyasha and poor ol' Miroku with his bump. He sat right next to Sango, who scooted farther away. Koga and Inuyasha sat down on either side of Kagome with Koga sitting next to Ayame also. "HENTAI!" SLAP.

But as they all ate in silence, Kikyo came over and sat right down next to Inuyasha, snuggling right up. It took a lot of restraint in Kagome's head to stop herself from strangling the cow. "Hey Inu-baby, don't you want to come sit with us instead of these losers?" she cooed. Everyone, and I mean everyone, glared coldly at her. Inuyasha shoved her away and growled. "Don't call me that! We're not together, and I can sit where I want, and I choose here! Now get away from me or I'll make you," he growled. Kagome caught Kikyo's eye and shot her a very icy glare that was returned. Kikyo batted her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Aaawww, come on Inu-baby," she pleaded. Inuyasha pushed her away once again. "Get away!" he barked. Everyone stifled a giggle, especially Kagome. Kikyo glared at her again and decided to get nasty. Getting up, she walked back to her table and sat down, her back facing the group.

Kikyo turned around and flung her slice of pizza at the back of Kagome's head, making the girl turn around. "You stupid cow," she whispered silently, taking her tray and dumping all of it on Kikyo's head. The entire lunch hall went silent as they saw Kikyo, with pizza, cola and fries sticking to her hair and outfit. Someone got up and shouted "FOOD FIGHT! HIT KIKYO AND GET $50 BUCKS OFF OF ME!" The group of six hid under the table as food went everywhere, most of it getting Kikyo. Sango high-fived her. "Nice going girl, but you may wanna get that pizza out of your hair before you end up like that cow," she said, giggling. Kagome peeled the slice away and flung it at Kikyo as the girl ran past, crying and covered in food and cola.

The group headed back once more to change due to the fact they had bolted through the food fight and were now dirty. The girls went in first and covered the window so Miroku couldn't look. "Damn Kagome that was funny!" Sango gushed, collapsing onto her bed laughing. Kagome grinned herself and finished, walking over to let the boys in. After everyone changed, they were about to leave when the door burst open and someone stomped inside. Kagome didn't see the person until they yanked her hair. She turned around and glared.

It was Kikyo. "You think its funny to mess with Kikyo? You're gonna pay for that," the girl whispered in Kagome's ear. Instead of replying, Kagome raised her fist and punched Kikyo square in the cheek. Kikyo stumbled back, rubbing her cheek. "Don't mess with me either, Kikyo," Kagome shot back, ignoring the eyes of everyone else in the room. Kikyo launched her own fist at Kagome who dodged it. Kikyo pulled back and aimed a few more which all missed. Kagome simply laughed. "Kikyo, your aim is so poor I'd be more worried if you were aiming to the person next to me," she taunted, making the rest of the group laugh. Kikyo growled and knocked Kagome down with a kick. Kagome spun on the floor and grabbed Kikyo's leg as she turned around and made the girl smash her head on the bed. The two struggled around until Kagome broke Kikyo's nose with her foot. Kikyo pinched her bleeding nose and ran out. "I will get you for this, bitch!" she shouted.

Sango offered Kagome her hand. "That was one of the best fights I've ever seen. But we gotta get those cuts looked at. She managed to get your leg good, it's bleeding bad," she said, making Kagome look down and then faint. "Did I say something wrong?" Miroku walked over and bent down. "I'll be more than happy to take her to the nurse," he said, grinning mischievously. Sango hit his head. "And grope her all the way? Hell no, you're staying here!" she growled at him. "I'll take her," Inuyasha said, walking forwards from the corner. Sango nodded. Ayame gasped. "Shit! Guys, we have to go now! We'll see you two later, 'kay?" she asked Inuyasha, who nodded. He bent down and put Kagome on his back, being careful not to disturb her injuries. Koga walked over and stopped Inuyasha. "If you let anything happen to her, I'll kill you," he growled, cracking his knuckles before walking off. "Wolf butt." "Dog turd."

Inuyasha knocked on the door, and a young woman opened it. She had light brown hair and glasses. "Oh, what happened to her?" the nurse exclaimed. "She got in a fight and when she saw her knee, she fainted," Inuyasha explained. The nurse sighed. "Okay, bring her in and sit her on that bed. Keep an eye on her and I'll get the medical kit. Inuyasha nodded and did as he was instructed. Standing back, he inspected her wounds. There was a bruise on her left cheek, a small gash on the right from her eye to her ear, multiple cuts and bruises on her arms, and the worst of all, the very deep gash on her knee from Kikyo kicking Kagome there with stiletto heels. "Shit, this looks bad. At least Kikyo got what was coming to her," he added, grinning. The nurse came back and began to clean the injuries, and when she got to Kagome's knee, she sighed. "How did this one happen?" she asked. "I think the girl she fought with had stiletto heels on and kicked her-hard," the hanyou said. Taking out a wet cloth, she gently dabbed at the streaming blood until it stopped enough for a bandage to be wrapped around it. After the nurse hustled off to do some more work, Kagome woke up and looked around. "W-what happened? I remember fighting Kikyo, and then I blacked out…" she trailed off, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha bent down and glared at her. "You fainted and _I _had to carry you all the way here! God, you weigh less than a feather and your skin is pretty weak, now my pants are stained from the blood from your knee!" he growled at her, and she stifled a laugh. "What?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Oh, it just that you were kind enough to carry me here, that's all," she said, rubbing her cheek and feeling the band-aid. He relaxed. "Oh, it's nothing. Miroku offered to bring you here, but Sango put up a good point that he would want to grope you, so I offered to carry you," he said, turning away and folding his arms. She grinned. "Sit."

"Damnit wench what the hell was that for?"

_**OoC: Just a small chapter. Yes, I am a Kikyo hater, long live Kagome! Stupid bitch Kikyo deserved a broken nose, I hate her guts. Review if you hate Kikyo!**_

_**I'll add Naraku in, okay?**_

_**Inu: -reads chapter- You make me sound mushy!**_

_**Kagome: Woot! Go me, I kicked Kikyo's ass! –dances-**_

_**Inu: And I had to carry you! Why me?**_

_**Kagome: -shoots a death glare-**_

_**Me: Stop it! Eesh you're worse than Kikyo!**_

_**Both: -growl and lunge-**_


	3. There's A Monster Looking In The Window!

**Disclaimer: **If you haven't read the past chapters, you have a serious mental issue.

**Disclaimer2: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer3: **If you haven't read the two disclaimers above, you need help.

**Chapter 3: **There's a Monster Looking In The Window!

"_Damnit wench what was that for?" _

She smiled sweetly and looked at him. "You made it sound like I fainted on purpose and MADE you carry me," she said simply. The nurse rushed back and handed Kagome a bottle. "Take two a day, one in the morning and one after dinner, and it should keep the pain away. And don't over-exert yourself, because if you end up back in here, I'll send for the hospital to get you!" she warned, hustling off to store the medical kit. Kagome gave Inuyasha the sweetest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Can you carry me to my lesson with Kaede, _please?_" she begged him. He sighed and allowed her onto his back. "Fine, but I'm not ferrying you around all the time," he growled. She held back a giggle.

Kaede rushed over to Kagome as she arrived on Inuyasha's back. "What happened to ye, child?" she asked, looking horrified. Inuyasha leapt away, muttering something about dumb women. "I got in a fight with Kikyo…but I kicked her ass!" she added, grinning brightly. The grin dropped as she saw Kaede's face. "Child, I wouldn't mess with Kikyo…" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "…because there are rumors flying around she knows that serial killer Naraku, and can send him after those she has grudges against. I suggest ye watch ye back, Kagome," the old woman warned her, not knowing Inuyasha had heard every word and made a mental note to murder Kikyo. "Now, girl, try to levitate this rock over to that basket. Focus your powers on the rock only, and then think about the basket," Kaede instructed, handing her a small rock. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, the rock glowed a vivid pink like her arrow the previous day, and floated from her palm into the air. It moved a few feet but dropped like a rock. Kagome sighed with disappointment. "It is all right child," Kaede said, telling her not to hesitate any more.

Kagome was accompanied by Inuyasha, who insisted on it since she was 'too weak to even lift a tiny pebble'. She stopped and glared at him. "You were watching? I thought you said you had a lesson!" she confronted him. He gulped and sweat-dropped anime style. "Yeah, I did! Keeping an eye on you!" he replied, knowing he was dead. "Oh really? SIT!" she screamed, watching him meet the ground and stalked off, limping all the way. Inuyasha raised his head slightly and watched her. '_Stupid wench,_' he thought.

Kagome flung the door open and sighed. Sango was on the top bunk, hiding from Miroku, who had two slap marks on his face and a bump to boot. "Hey Sango, where are Ayame and Koga?" Kagome asked, sitting on her bed and hugging Shippo, who had just tackled her. Sango shrugged and scooted farther from Miroku. "Koga wanted to show her something, but they haven't come back. I'm worried about them, but not as worried as I am Miroku might have to go to the hospital!" she added, giving him a big glare. Miroku chuckled and then sighed sadly. "I just remembered, I lost something very important. Dear Sango, will you come help me find it?" he pleaded. She sighed. "I will, but no groping or I'll strangle you with your own cursed hand," she warned, following him out. Kirara hopped onto Sango's shoulder as she left.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Guess it's just us," she said, bending down to grab her cell phone that had magically fallen out of her bag. Inuyasha feh'd and ignored her, stomping on Koga's pillow. She bit back a laugh and decided to look at the cool lights in the room above their heads. Just then, they went out, making Kagome scream and fall over. Shippo yelped and jumped onto Inuyasha, who cursed like a truck driver. Kagome felt her way to the window and screamed louder. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S A MONSTER LOOKING IN THE WINDOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The window shattered and the red-eyed critter walked in, moonlight bathing his figure.

It was cloaked in a baboon pelt, with slits for the eyes that gleamed redder than blood. The figure cackled manically. "Hehehe, I am Naraku. Kikyo has been ever so kind to let me kill someone again, and this time the target is: Kagome Higurashi!" he boomed, making Kagome go sheet white. Inuyasha growled, though he couldn't see much. "Naraku, is it? Why is Kikyo working with you?" he growled. Naraku's eyes turned towards where Inuyasha was. "So, you're Inuyasha, huh? Just a disgusting half-breed," he grinned. Inuyasha growled loudly. "You'll pay!" he roared, flying at Naraku. Naraku grinned and dodged it, aiming at the frightened Kagome. "Don't you come near me!" she screeched, ducking and bolting for the door, wrenching it open and fleeing faster than normal.

She kept running, not caring where she was going. Tree branches scratched up her face, arms and unprotected legs, but Kagome didn't stop. Her eyes found the glow of a cabin up ahead and she began to run faster until her ankle connected with a tree root and she fell, breaking her ankle as she went down. "Shit!" she swore out loud. Her cell phone began to vibrate and ring, so she took it out and answered it.

**SN- Kagome! Is that u?**

**AY- Yah, Kags is that u?**

**KA- Yah, it's me. I'm in a bit of a pickle here, guys. Where are u anyways?**

**SN&AY- We're all trapped in some freaky cabin in the middle of the lake. What's going on? **

**KA- Naraku tried to capture me, I ran for it, and now I'm out in the forest with a broken ankle.**

**SN- Kags! Aww, I wish we could help! Where's Inuyasha? I'll kill dat bastard when I sees him. **

**KA- Fighting off Naraku. I'll get you guys some…AAAAAAHHHHHHH! –phone dies-**

**SN&AY- KAAAGGGOOOOMEEEEE!**

A foot came crashing down on the cell, making her scream in horror and annoyance. She turned her head to see Inuyasha. "Wench you can't do anything right! At least take this helpless runt!" he growled, tossing Shippo onto her. Her surprise turned into anger. "Well, excuse me for running for my life! And if you've failed to notice, I was talking to Sango and Ayame! I found out where they are, but I can't get there because my ankle is broken," she said, comforting Shippo by patting his head. Inuyasha's annoyance died instantly. "Where are they?" he asked, pulling her to her shaky feet. She pointed in the direction of the lake. "In a cabin in the middle of the lake, or so they said," she told him. He put her on his back and ran for the lake, jumping into the trees for faster movement.

As they came into sight of the lake, a tentacle came lashing out and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome skittered away from him as soon as the hanyou slammed into the dirt. "You bastard!" he roared at Naraku, charging forwards with his claws outstretched. Naraku, unable to dodge in time, received three slash marks on his face. "Shippo, get Kagome the hell outta here!" Inuyasha roared at the kitsune. The kid nodded and transformed into a pink balloon. "Quick, get on Kagome!" the little demon's voice begged her. She jumped on without hesitation, floating over the battle and towards the hut Sango and Ayame were locked in. Shippo touched down, and Kagome slid off, running over to the wood door. "Sango! Ayame, are you guys in there?" she asked, pain and fear etched in her face. Sango's footsteps and three other sets of footsteps were heard. "Kagome, get us the hell outta here!" came her friends reply. She stood back, and Shippo hurled a ball of emerald fire at the door, crying "Foxfire!" as he did. The door crumbled into ash and Sango practically leaped onto Kagome, giving her a bone-breaking hug. "Are you all right Kagome?" Sango asked, seeing Kagome's state, which had the girl as dirty, cut up, and holding her ankle at an odd angle. "As you can see, no," came the reply. Miroku came over and gave Kagome a red bow and four very pointy arrows. "I found these while trying to escape miss Sango's wrath. They may come in handy," he informed her. Kirara mewed and transformed into a bigger form, getting two huge sabers, growing three times bigger and flames that licked at her paws and tails. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku hopped on her, and Koga and Ayame got on Shippo.

They flew over the lake, but Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was down in the dirt, Naraku standing over him. Without thinking, she took an arrow and focused some of her Miko powers into the arrow and let it fly. It glowed a vivid pink and struck Naraku, making a gasping hole in the serial killer's torso. He gasped and looked up at her. Kirara landed right after, and Kagome jumped off, running over to Inuyasha and forgetting about Naraku in her worry. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked, bending down near him. He raised his dirty head and nodded, getting up. She saw a patch of red on his left shoulder, and nasty cuts on his face. Getting pissed, she took another arrow and stood up, pointing it at Naraku's neck. "Take this you bastard!"

She let it fly, and the arrow struck his neck, where she could see a pink glow. A pink ball dropped as soon as the arrow pierced him. He growled and disappeared in a blast of toxic miasma, laughing madly. The miasma caught Kagome off guard, and she began to cough as it engulfed her. A strong hand covered her mouth and nose and she tilted her head slightly to see Inuyasha, who also had his own mouth and nose covered. The miasma dissipated in a few minutes, making everyone sigh in relief. Inuyasha let Kagome go, and she took a deep breath, turning around. "Thanks for that," she gasped, taking big breaths. He shook his silver head, "No, you saved me. If you hadn't shot that arrow, I'd be dead," he said, making her smile. Then she gasped, and ran over to where the little pink ball was. "What the hell is that?" Koga asked, staring at the ball. It was sparkling, and a strange aura seemed to come from it. "It's so beautiful," commented Kagome, staring at it, seemingly mystified. "I think I may know," Sango piped up, walking towards them. "It's called the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, or just the Sacred Jewel. It originated from a demon slayer village, so almost all demon slayers know about it. It is supposed to increase the power of anyone holding it, human, youkai or hanyou, by tenfold. It can also grant a wish, but it disappears right after. Oh, and the more tainted it gets, the more blacker it becomes," she said, staring at the ball with disgust. "And Naraku got his filthy hands on it, look its almost black."

Kagome put her hand down to pick up the jewel, but Sango stopped her. "Don't, it may not let you touch it," she warned the miko. "I'll try anyways," the girl assured her friend, reaching for the half black, half pink jewel. She touched it, and the jewel began to glow instantly. It turned pink and was purified. Koga's jaw dropped. "You…purified…it?" he asked, amazed. He grasped Kagome's hands. "Now you'll definitely be my woman!" he grinned at her. Inuyasha sauntered over and kicked the wolf to the ground. "Stay away, mangy flea bag!" he barked. Kagome sighed and stood up. "Sit." Inuyasha hit the ground again. "God, stop that!" his muffled voice growled angrily. "Learn some manners!" Kagome shot back, walking away from his crater.

_**OoC: Eh, sorry it took such a long time. I had a chapter already typed when my computer went nuts and deleted it. I like this chapter better though. I've bound and gagged Inuyasha so he can't be rude this time!**_

_**Kagome: -hugs and squeals- I thank you!**_

_**Me: It's the only way besides 'sit' to control him.**_

_**Miroku: -comes over with a gleam in eye-**_

_**Me: Stay back! –brings out Sango-**_

_**Miroku: -yelps and is chased by the hiraikotsu-**_

**_I'll focus on Sango and Miroku next chapter._**


	4. Get Your Hand Away From My Butt!

**Disclaimer: **This should be common knowledge by now…. or you have serious issues. –sees lawyers- Stay back! –brings out floral scented air freshener- I've got air freshener!

**_Oh, and this chapter will focus on Sango's and Miroku's relationship, the next will most likely be focused on Ayame and Koga._**

Chapter 4: Get Your Hand Away From My Butt! 

_Last time…_

_"Stay away, mangy flea bag!" he barked. Kagome sighed and stood up. "Sit." Inuyasha hit the ground again. "God, stop that!" his muffled voice growled angrily. "Learn some manners!" Kagome shot back, walking away from his crater._

Sango sighed, and looked at Inuyasha. "Try to do that when Kagome isn't around," she chided him, stalking off. She hopped on Kirara and gently nudged her friend into the air, forgetting Miroku was behind her. His hand instantly went for her bottom, but she growled and turned around, making him stop. They flew for the cabin, and landed just as Kagome slammed the door. "Shit, he really pissed her off," Sango commented, hopping off her flying kitty and watching the furball shrink back to normal.

Miroku sighed and nodded, opening the door. "Ladies first," he grinned at her. She walked past, eyeing him curiously. As he turned to go in, everyone else shuffled in, including a dirty, cut up and very angry Inuyasha. Miroku sighed once more. "I open the door for one person and then I get a stampede," he muttered, walking in. Sango instantly reached the bathroom first (**A/N I forgot to mention it has a bathroom**). She came out a few minutes later, wearing a stunning pink silk nightdress with sparkly stars. Miroku looked like he wanted to faint. His hand reached out, but he stopped it, not wanting to lose any more brain cells. (**I wonder if he even has any**) She crawled under her blanket and turned away from everyone, feigning sleep.

Kagome was in the bathroom next, and she came out with her usually down hair up in a loose pony for the night (**the style she usually has it for bathing**) and wearing a blue short-sleeved top and light blue pants with little clouds. She had the Shikon no Tama on a necklace, for safe keeping of course! Ayame didn't bother, so she hid from view and changed. Everyone soon fell asleep, but Sango found herself wide-awake. Why had the Sacred Jewel resurfaced? What would this mean for her brother? Why did Miroku grope her so much? Those were just some of the thoughts going through her head. She decided she needed some fresh air and slid out of bed, opening the door quietly and sneaking out…or so she thought. A pair of purple eyes followed her (**if you've ever noticed, Miroku has purple-ish eyes**)

Sango sat on the ground, gazing at the full moon overhead. She sighed, and kept silent, putting her head on her knees. She didn't notice the monk approaching her silently, though the jingle of his staff succeeded in getting her attention. "What do you want, houshi?" she asked, not harshly. He sat down beside her. "Just coming to ask why you are out here, at midnight, dressed in nothing but your pajamas," he stated simply. She looked at him sadly before speaking. "I'm…just thinking about this. The reappearance of the Sacred Jewel…brings me some painful memories," she told him, eyes turned towards the stars. He stared at her with sympathy. "Please tell me Sango, I promise I will not tell anyone," Miroku asked gently.

"All-all right. When I was a lot younger, the Sacred Jewel had been shattered into many pieces by the woman guarding it, for she feared it would go into evil hands in the current state it was in. Naraku, he managed to get a lot of shards. My family, my father and brother Kohaku, heard about him. We got asked to slay a demon at a shrine outside of Tokyo. My father and the other good slayers, decided to go. I went too, and Kohaku was asked, and he accepted, since it would be his first mission. However, when the spider demon revealed itself, it took control of Kohaku. The spider we had killed wasn't the demon; it was the shrine keeper himself. He made Kohaku kill the slayers, then our father. I was horrified, and tried to save him. But the shrine keeper ordered his guards to slay Kohaku, telling them he was crazy. Kohaku had also managed to injure me severely, and I had to watch as Kohaku came back to his senses only to be shot down. They feared I was crazy too, and shot me. I was brought to the hospital, but they feared it was too late, and had me buried at our village. Naraku dug me up, since I was only wounded, and I accepted his help. I pleaded for him to revive Kohaku, so he took out a shard and planted it in Kohaku's back," she said, taking a breath to continue. Tears began to fall, but were wiped away by Miroku's hand. "Don't cry," he said gently, staring right at her.

She smiled gratefully at him and continued. "But a mission Naraku sent me on, to assassinate a rich man failed, because I didn't have the heart and energy to do it. Naraku took the shard from Kohaku's back, and since that was the only thing keeping my little brother tied to the world of the living, he died. Naraku then left me to die, but the rich man I was supposed to kill found me and took me in, giving me another chance. That's why I don't understand why Naraku would still have the Sacred Jewel after all this time. He could have used it," Sango finished, still a little teary. Miroku moved closer and moved his hand over to pat her back. "It's all right. At least you don't have to live with a curse on your right hand," he said.

Sango stared at him. "W-what are you talking about?" she queried. He stood up and pulled his sleeve back to reveal the prayer beads and seal. "Watch."

Pulling the beads back, the seal opened and in the middle of Miroku's palm was a black hole. It began to suck up whatever he directed his hand at, be it trees, rocks, or whatever flew into the path. He sealed it and sighed.

"Naraku put a curse on my grandfather for something he did, and he died a while ago. The Wind Tunnel sucked him up whole, and my father met the same fate. Now it's my turn," Miroku finished.

The slayer felt a twang of sympathy for him. '_It has to be hard to live like that,' _she thought sadly. He sat down right next to her and stared intently at her, which made her go red and scoot away. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's creeping me out Miroku!" she said, getting spooked by his look. Miroku moved closer, his look not changing. Sango found herself against a tree pretty soon. She huddled against it, afraid of what Miroku was up to. "You know, when I first saw you dear Sango, my breath was taken away…" he said, his voice oddly comforting. She blushed furiously and tried to back up to no avail. He was coming closer…

He grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eye, their faces inches apart. "Sango…will you bear my children?" he asked. That lit a fuse. Sango turned redder and slapped him awfully harder than usual. He stumbled back and whimpered as she loomed over him. "Um, Sango? Why are you looking at me that way?" he yelped, getting to his feet and running. He heard the door of the cabin being opened and the patter of footsteps and stopped. Bad idea. A huge boomerang came flying out of nowhere and nearly knocked Miroku down if he hadn't ducked. "GET BACK HERE YOU LECH!" came Sango's furious voice. The boomerang was flying back towards her slim figure. Miroku yelled Bloody Murder and started running faster.

After half an hour, Sango collapsed, watching Miroku STILL running. "How…can…he…still run?" she pondered in between gasps of breath. Miroku looked behind him and saw Sango had stopped chasing him. Yes! She would be tired now, and he could finally steal a kiss from the lovely Sango. He took an alternate path and soon found himself right up behind Sango. Grinning, he took a step forwards, than another until he was in distance to grab her. She nearly yelled in surprise as he grabbed her and turned her to face him. "Aaah, when I first saw you, it was love at first sight," he said, bringing his face to hers. She turned tomato red and looked into his eyes. She felt as though she was melting into them. "Miroku," was all that escaped her lips. They were inches apart…and then Sango closed the gap, bringing their lips together.

Miroku was a bit startled, but didn't mind. Hey, at least he was kissing the lo-ve-ly Sango. The demon slayer was a bit shocked herself at why she did that, but she had to admit, once you got past the womanizing exterior, Miroku actually wasn't that bad. The kiss didn't last long, as Miroku's hand just decided to wander freely and touch the soft bottom of Sango…SLAP! Followed by, "HENTAI!" Sango then clubbed Miroku with the hiraikotsu, stalking off angrily. Miroku lay on the ground, out cold, his right hand still twitching. Sango stormed back into the cabin, not caring that everyone was sleeping at the time. She slammed the door so hard the hinges broke and the door fell off completely. Everyone yelled/screamed as they were rudely awakened. Inuyasha managed to club his head on the bed as he fell, Koga hit the ceiling in fright, Kagome was attacked by Shippo and also got sent to the floor, but Ayame was the only one STILL asleep. They all stared at a fuming Sango. "Damn it girl why the hell are you storming around breaking crap in the middle of the night?" roared Inuyasha, putting a hand to his head. Koga managed to get back down in one piece, and was eyeing Sango as though she were a bomb.

Sango shot a glare so icy at Inuyasha it almost froze him to the spot. She walked into the bathroom and slammed that door too, but it didn't break. This time Ayame woke with a yelp. Kagome put a shivering Shippo down and ran into the bathroom after Sango. They all stared at the door until Miroku came in, a dazed look in his eyes and a huge bump and slap mark on his face and head. A grin crossed Inuyasha's face. "Oh ho ho, Miroku, did you and Sango run off for a little intimate time?" he grinned, snickering. Miroku managed to find his voice. "But this cursed hand stopped the moment," he said in a distant tone, as though he was in lala land. "It's your mind that's cursed," Koga quipped, shaking his head.

Kagome tried to comfort her enraged friend. "C'mon Sango, what happened? And where were you two?" she pressed, and Sango relented. "I snuck out to think about something, then Miroku gets all high or something crazy and asks me to bear his kids, so I say 'no man you crazy' and slap him, then I is chucking my boomerang at him, and then he gets all in my face and kisses me, until his damn hand is a caressing my butt, then I knock him out cold and a storm back here," she said rapidly, not making much sense to Kagome, though her meaning was clear. A sly grin formed on her face. "Aaah, Sango, you're in love with Miroku!" she said in a singsong voice. Sango blushed and stammered. "I-I don't-stop making stuff up-oh alright I love him!" she finally exclaimed.

Miroku had his ear to the door and began to chuckle. "I knew it! She loves me!" he gleefully exclaimed. Turning to Inuyasha, he held out his hand and coughed.

"I believe you owe me some money, Inuyasha."

_**OoC: Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for supporting me!**_

_**Miroku: -greedily counts money-**_

_**Me: -stares- Can I have some?**_

_**Miroku: It's all mine! No!**_

_**Me- -brings out Sango- Get 'em.**_

_**Sango: -chases Miroku once more-**_


	5. Some Things Do Rub Off On Others

**Disclaimer: **I see those lawyers over there…they're out to get me, but I have air freshener. You all know I can't possibly own Inuyasha…

**_Haha! This chapter will be dedicated to our funny couple Koga and Ayame!_**

Chapter 5: Some Things Do Rub Off On Others

Inuyasha grumbled and handed the giddy Miroku the money. "I thought she hated you 'cause you keep grabbing her butt. I'd hate you too," he added, shifting away from Miroku.

Ayame blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "-yawns- What happened guys? Did I miss something?" she asked, still yawning. Koga shook his head, but still wore a grin. "No, just Sango storming in here, waking everyone but you up, Miroku and Inuyasha making a bet, Inuyasha losing that bet, and that's basically it," he explained to her, winking. She sighed and turned over, hiding the small blush that crept onto her face. _'Grandfather wants me to find someone that will love me no matter what, is respectful, and can take over his company without a serious fight. I think Koga can do all that. But does he like me?' _she silently wondered, letting sleep's comforting darkness pull her in.

The sun played onto her face, and she groaned, not wanting to get up at all. Shaking her red hair from her face, Ayame looked around. Her eyes wandered around, a grin playing on her face. Shippo's tail was on Inuyasha's face, there was a secret teddy bear in Miroku's arms, Kagome was half in bed, half slumped on the floor, and Sango was slapping the air in her sleep, mumbling something about perverted girls and smart guys. She glanced at Koga, and almost fell out in shock as she met his eyes directly. She rubbed her eyes to be sure. "K-Koga, why are you up so early?" she asked quietly, making sure not to wake anyone else up. He grinned at her, revealing some very pointy fangs. "Wolf demons are always up early, and I am a wolf demon too," he said, sounding as though she were the dumbest youkai alive. She growled, annoyed, and got out of bed, making a graceful leap from the top bunk to the floor, landing softly without a sound. She crept towards the bathroom, but tripped over Kirara, crashing into a bedside table. Chaos soon ensued. The table's contents went in every direction possible. A tampon landed on Miroku's head (**it's Sango's table!**) and woke up, grinning as he pulled it off of his head. A flashlight bonked Inuyasha on the head, making him cry out and frighten Shippo, who in turn began to dig his tiny claws into the hanyou's face. A picture frame hit Kagome, making her scream and fall out onto her head. Sango woke with a start and turned red, screaming curses at the top of her lungs. Koga stared around and burst into tears, laughing so hard he was going to have a heart attack. Ayame was also laughing her head off, at her own clumsiness and the fact that Sango's personal items had scattered everywhere. Also, a pair of underwear had flown out and landed on poor ol' Kirara, who mewed and ran around the room like a kitty hopped up on catnip, the underwear stuck on her head and trailing like a balloon.

Everyone glared at the laughing demons. Ayame was the first to notice, and she yelped and scurried out the 'door', leaving Koga alone while he still laughing his poor head off. Inuyasha pounced and knocked the howling wolf off, and everyone else jumped in after. Ayame peered in a few minutes later, and saw Koga had bruises and a small black eye. She giggled at him and snuck in to change before the others noticed she was there. They were all too busy shouting at each other for no apparent reason. The girl slipped in and out without a problem, and released the held up breath that she didn't know was there.

"Hey Ayame wait up!" called Koga's voice. She turned and smiled. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans, and had on his trademark furry headband. The brown tail stuck out and was waving slightly. Despite this, he looked pissed. "Why'd you leave me there, eh? You couldn't have stayed and gotten the beating, oh no!" he whined at her. She turned and began to walk away. "If I had stayed, they wouldn't have touched me anyways. I'm a girl," she said, bending down to pick up a pretty flower and sticking it in her hair. Koga was about to retort when he saw her pick up the flower. "Is that…something you know?" he asked casually, trying to sound smart. Ayame turned around and nodded. "My grandfather has a garden full of these back home. He'd love to see one that grew in the wild," she said, touching the flower. A tear came to her eye, but she rubbed it away.

Koga blinked a few times. "Your grandfather? Is something…the matter?" he asked, smelling salt in the air, meaning one thing: tears. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and nodded. "He's the president of Great Wolf Records, but the city is making him ill, and he's…dying. He asked me one thing before sending me to this camp…to see if I could get someone to take over the company, and is good in tough situations," she said, turning away. Koga then remembered. He knew her grandfather, but not that well. _'Poor girl, must be hard to lose someone so close,' _he thought. The wolf demon looked up to see her walking away. "Damn it girl wait up!" he said, running to catch up.

They reached the fighting area, and their instructor, a lynx demon, greeted them. Already there were six other fighting pairs. "You two know the drill, and next time Koga, try not to get beaten up OUTSIDE of the ring," she added, writing something on her clipboard. Koga and Ayame took spots a fair distance away from each other. They waited until the instructor blew a short blast on the whistle, and they attacked. Koga came up first with a punch aimed at Ayame's side, but she managed to swerve and launch a fast kick to his legs. He dropped but put a hand out and swung his legs to knock her down too. She yelped and he jumped to pin her, meeting her furious feet. Koga growled as her feet prevented him from attacking directly. Instead, he kicked up dust to stop her movements. She froze, unable to see, and got up uncertainly. A fist connected with her stomach, knocking the wind from her. She retaliated with her own fist, connecting with Koga's cheek. There was a yelp, and he leapt away. She bent over, gasping for breath. Next thing Ayame knew, she was down, and she could feel Koga's foot on her back. Koga launched a fist down, but missed as Ayame moved her head slightly. Since her own arms were free, she grabbed Koga's arm and used it to swing his body over her head and into the ground-hard.

The other pairs stopped for an instant to laugh. "He got flipped onto his back!" "Beaten by a _girl!_" "You go Ayame!" The lynx instructor growled at them to get back to fighting. She walked over to where Koga lay, twitching still. "Tsk tsk, Koga, you must have taken quite a beating. It knocked all the brain cells dead. I wonder how many aren't dead, and if any weren't, they sure are now," she commented, making Ayame laugh. She got to her feet, rubbing the blood that had started to trickle down the side of her mouth. She also began to rub the dirt from her face and arms, grinning at the beaten Koga. "Get used to it, buddy, you'll be getting more of that."

They walked towards the lunch hall, meeting up with the others. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, like usual. Koga looked down before sitting on the bench, drawing curious looks. Kagome stormed in soon after, dirt all over her face and a smug grin worn on her face. "What happened today, Kagome?" Inuyasha teased her, receiving a punch in the shoulder. "Shut it, dog boy. I kicked Kikyo around…again. Just won't learn," she sighed, looking gleeful. Ayame grinned at her. "Did you get any good shots?" "Hell yeah! This time I broke one of her fingers." The others laughed and began to eat lunch, but it ended in chaos once again as Kikyo flung a piece of ketchup covered lettuce at Kagome and ended up with salad dressing, a milkshake, and tons of salt in her hair and causing yet another food fight.

Ayame bolted first, not wanting to get hit with the flying food, Koga and the others on her heels. "Man, stop picking fights with her!" Ayame whined, picking a leaf out of her hair. Kagome shrugged, wiping a small trickle of blood from her lip, an indication Kikyo had managed to get a good punch this time. "If she stopped doing stuff like that…" she sighed. Ayame shuddered and then realized how dirty she was now. "I need a bath, big time," she said, looking at herself. "I heard there is a hot spring around here, somewhere off to the side of the lake," Miroku chimed, but stopped as all three girls raced off. He had a gleam in his eye. "Oh man, I'm not going," Inuyasha said, leaping off before Miroku could say anything. "Well, Koga, it's just you and I. Want to go and sneak a peek in?" he asked, grinning. The wolf youkai sighed and nodded. "Why not?" he said, chuckling, thinking about seeing Kagome naked (**oh ha-ha, you thought I was gonna type Ayame, right?**)

They crouched in the bushes, watching the girls undress and jump in. Drool came from Koga's mouth as he watched Kagome in all her curvaceous glory. He also looked over at Ayame, making a mental note that Kagome had a better body. Miroku ogled Sango, and prayed to Kami they wouldn't get caught this time. His prayers weren't heard, as exactly at the same moment Koga decided to leap out. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY WOMAN!" he roared at Kagome, who screamed and ducked into the warm water. Sango growled and chucked a rock at the insane Koga, who got hit dead on and dropped onto Ayame, who was right under him. "DAMN IT! CAN'T WE GET A MOMENT'S PEACE? MIROKU, IF YOU'RE THERE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. Miroku gulped and scrambled away before Sango caught him again. Koga noticed he was on Ayame and grinned pervertedly. She kicked him painfully, and he ran away before Sango chucked another rock at him. The girls watched him go. "Miroku I can understand, but KOGA? I'm really confused," Kagome said, shaking her head. The other two nodded.

Koga panted and held his sides, sniffing around for Miroku. He spotted the monk running and immediately ran over, punching Miroku in the face. "You fuckin' idiot! I got caught and you fricken ran like a piece of chicken shit!" Koga growled at Miroku, who gulped and ran once more, yelling Bloody Murder at the top of his lungs once again. Koga sighed and walked into the cabin, forgetting about the rest of the day. He forgot about dinner too, falling asleep and not waking up until everyone else came in, chattering cheerfully. "Ayame, can I talk to you privately outside?" he asked, leaning over his bed. She glared but nodded. "I outta kill you," she muttered to herself as he passed by Inuyasha, punching Inuyasha's shoulder for no reason and walking out the new door.

They watched the stars, as Miroku and Sango had the previous night, but they didn't know that. "Why weren't you around the rest of the day after the hot spring incident?" she asked him, watching his face. "I guess I got fed up and it was driven out of my mind, and then I fell asleep until you guys came in," he said, stretching his arms and yawning. Ayame sighed. "You missed a great food fight. This time Kagome tackled Kikyo and banged her head on a bench until someone had the decency to spill ice cubes down Kikyo's back. Oh, it was so funny we couldn't stop laughing, and we all had to run for it when an instructor came to see what the noise was about," she said, chuckling. "I guess I missed it. I'd have paid bug bucks to see that," he grinned at her. She snuggled close to him, shivering. A naggy little voice suddenly started to talk in the back of his head.

_Come on Koga, she's practically BEGGING you to kiss her._

_**Piss off, I love Kagome more.**_

_Are you sure? She doesn't return your feelings, and Ayame is a wolf demon like you, and you know her grandfather. What do you know about Kagome? _

_**She's sixteen, has black hair, has brown eyes…**_

_No dimwit! You don't know a THING about her! You don't know her family, her past, what she likes and dislikes…stuff like that! You know that stuff about Ayame though! Just kiss her or else._

**_Fuck it. This time, you win. Next time, you won't be so lucky…_**

Koga ended his silent argument and bent his head towards Ayame's, which was staring intently at him. They were so close to each other… "Ayame, I may act like a fool when Kagome's around, but I really have feelings for you," he said, looking into the depths of her emerald eyes. "Oh Koga," she said gently.

They kissed right after, and unbeknownst to them, they were the source of a bet. Kagome grinned and turned around to Sango, demanding her money. "I thought he wanted you!" whined Sango, handing her the money. Kagome ran back to her bed and hid the money. She turned to Miroku who had been watching the events unfold. An evil grin found its way onto both faces at the same time.

"Hey Miroku, I bet Inuyasha won't be able to kiss miss Kagome tomorrow evening."

"I bet he will. It's so on, Sango, you can feel it." SLAP.

**_OoC: I'm so bad! –shakes booty- Thanks for reviewing folks, it really helps out. I promise more action will happen in later chapters. _**

**_Miroku: Do you wanna side with me that Inuyasha will kiss Kagome next chapter?_**

**_Me: I write the story. Won't that be a little unfair?_**

**_Koga: -walks in- I am not going with Ayame! I demand Kagome!_**

**_Me: Hey, who's the writer and who's not? I candelete you!_**


	6. An Unlikely Pairing

**Disclaimer: **I need your help; these lawyers are trying to eat my socks! –sprays a powerful jet of lilac smelling air freshener- Back! I already said I don't own Inuyasha, what more do you want?

_Of course this chapter is going to Inuyasha and Kagome, but the real action continues later._

**Chapter 6: **An Unlikely Pairing

_Last time…_

_"Hey Miroku, I bet Inuyasha won't be able to kiss miss Kagome tomorrow evening."_

_"I bet he will. It's so on, Sango, you can feel it." SLAP._

Kagome yawned and sighed. Shippo's tail was in her face again. She gently nudged the kitsune to the side and got out of bed, making sure to watch her step after what happened yesterday with Ayame. That frame was heavy. She looked at Inuyasha and snickered, bending down to her own bedside table and pulling out a permanent marker. (**Uh oh, you know what this means…he he he**)

She drew a circle around his left eye, coloured his nose black, and scribbled on his face lightly until it looked like a dog's face. Kagome, still in a pranking mood, walked over to Miroku and began to draw until Miroku had a face resembling a cat's. Snickering, she tossed the marker up on Koga's bed, praying she wouldn't die laughing later on. Kagome walked into the bathroom and splashed her face to make her more awake. Closing her eyes, she thought about what her mother was doing.

She opened them and almost died when she saw Inuyasha's reflection in the giant mirror. He was growling. "Before I murder Koga, I need to wash my face," he told her, and she stifled a laugh as she walked out. Kagome sat on her bed and pulled Shippo closer. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. "It's morning already? I feel so-HOLY COW WHAT HAPPENED TO MIROKU'S FACE?" he cried, pointing at the still asleep monk. "Shush Shippo, you'll wake everyone," Kagome chided him. There was a loud thump, and Kagome turned her head to see Sango on the floor, laughing hysterically at Miroku's face. "Oh god! I haven't seen anything this funny in YEARS!" she gushed out, clutching her stomach. Ayame noticed it too and started to laugh despite herself. Miroku had awoken at the girl's laughter and ran into the bathroom, looking in the mirror and yelling in surprise. "Inuyasha, who did it?" he asked, beginning to look angry for once. "Koga." They turned around and stomped out, and looked up angrily at Koga. "You mangy fleabag, you've gone one step too far," Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles. "I agree. For once," Miroku added, getting his own hands ready. Koga gulped.

A few yelps, punches and kicks later, they were through beating the crap out of Koga. Ayame shook her head sadly. "Koga, you're gonna let that poor instructor down," she said, walking outside. Koga followed her quickly, not wanting to face more fury. Sango looked over at Miroku. "Come with me, I know you have a free lesson right now, I'll take you down by the lake to wash that crap off," Sango said, grabbing Miroku's hand and leading him out. Shippo yawned and followed them, trailing behind him Kirara. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "Did I miss something?" he asked, and she shrugged. "Kaede's sick, so I don't have anything to do all morning. I'd go after Kikyo, but the dumb girl had to go to the hospital for her broken finger," she sighed sadly. Inuyasha looked at her. "Hey, I can show you around the camp. I've been going around it a lot, and it's quite nice, especially the view," he said, smiling at her. He walked out the door, leaving Kagome stunned. _Who is this guy and where did he hide the real Inuyasha?_

She followed him anyways, deciding against standing there like an idiot. Kagome hopped onto his back and enjoyed the nice feel of the wind as he leaped from tree to tree. He was right; the view was spectacular. "Wow, this is so cool!" she gushed, and Inuyasha grinned too; he was glad she was enjoying this. "I know an even better place," he said, turning in a different direction. After 10 minutes, he landed in a secluded part of the huge forest in Camp Akari. The sight that met Kagome's brown eyes was indeed amazing. There were hundreds of priceless gemstones, from sapphires to amethysts, emeralds to rubies and more. The jewels reflected in her eyes. "How'd you find this place?" she asked, positively awestruck. He blushed slightly and scratched his head. "Just lookin' around. I thought you'd like this place. Or I would have killed Miroku," he muttered under his breath. "What was that about Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking suspicious. "Oh nothing, I was just planning on getting some revenge on him," he said, trying to sound casual. She sighed and bent down, plucking a shining ruby from the ground. 

Inuyasha just looked at her, having a mental argument with himself. By the look on his face, the inu hanyou was losing big time. If only Kagome wasn't so fascinated with that damn ruby, she'd look at his face and think he was trying to fart.

_Aawww, the poor puppy loves Ka-goh-meee._

_**Shut up! I do not! Who the hell are you anyways?**_

_I'm your conscience and I will not shut up! You loooove her, admit it._

_**Bah, in your dreams!**_

_You mean your dreams. I'm not even a real thing. I exist in your head._

_**What the fuck? Get the hell out then!**_

_I wouldn't if I could. Just say "I love Kagome la la la la' and I'll leave you alone._

**_Go to hell._**

_You'll have to go there too, idiot._ (**Don't you love mental arguments?**)

Inuyasha shut the voice out of his head and continued to stare at Kagome. She was pretty, he had to admit…no, what the hell was he thinking? She was beautiful. Those eyes, her hair, everything was just about perfect. He smacked his head and shook it. No no no, why would a miko like her want to be with a dirty hanyou like him? As he stood there in deep thought, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome getting up and waving a hand in his face. "Hello, earth to Inuyasha, is there any life in there?" she asked. No response. "Would you stop doing that? It's freaking me out!" she yelled at him, slapping his face. He blinked and felt his cheek, suddenly losing his temper. "God damn it to blasted hell, wench! What did you do that for?" he roared, loud enough to scare the birds away. "Because you were out in la la land and that was the only way to get you back to earth, idiot!" she shouted back, her voice equaling his. He blinked once more and sighed irritably. "Feh, whatever. Get on my back, we're heading for lunch," Inuyasha said, not looking at her. Kagome shot him a glare, but got on anyways.

They reached it in record time; no one else was there yet. Walking in, they walked up to the counter and got a tray of what today's lunch was: pancakes, juice and gooey syrup. A gleam formed in Kagome's eyes, one that creeped even Inuyasha out. "Why is that gleam in your eye?" he asked, looking a bit afraid. "Wh-what? Oh, just thinking about how I'm gonna pull off a prank on…Sango," she said, poking at her food. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously but sighed, digging into his food with great hunger. About 10 minutes later, Inuyasha got up and got two more trays of steaming pancakes and had sat back down just as the bell rang for lunch. "Augh, why didn't you tell me we were early for lunch?" she hissed at him. "Welf, omf vwr avign oo much fhun vif those rocks," he said through a mouthful of food. She sighed and decided to dig in just as Sango sat down beside her, Miroku on Sango's left. Inuyasha was off on Kagome's right, and Koga and Ayame were sitting across from them. "Hey look, no Kikyo to mess with today," she commented, grinning at Kagome. "Oh just shut up," she said, eating a small forkful of her pancakes. Just then, a syrup packet that was opened sailed through the air above their heads. Kagome sighed, got up and ran out quickly just as more packets started sailing. It was total hell. Kagome felt her pockets, and the small ruby she picked up wasn't there. "Shit," she muttered, staring at the lunch hall before running back in.

A few minutes later, the gang trooped out, all covered in syrup, Inuyasha having the most in his hair. Sango and Ayame headed off to the lake to get it out of their hair. Kagome, by a miracle, had only gotten syrup on her clothing as she made a mad dash to find the small ruby. She walked into the cabin, grabbed some spare clothes and headed into the bathroom, making sure to lock it. After, she came out wearing a dark blue halter-top and white capris. Miroku whistled and Koga winked at her, but she ignored them, and walked out, fingering the Shikon no Tama around her neck.

Up ahead, she saw the familiar silver hair of a person we know all too well. He had his top off, exposing his top half. From what Kagome saw, he was pretty muscular unlike Sesshomaru, who appeared weak looking. 'Damn he's so hot,' she thought to herself, hiding a grin as she approached. "Need any help, 'Yasha?" she asked, coining a new nickname for him. He growled but stopped as he saw who said it. "Feh, I don't need any help. I got most of it out," he said, acting arrogant as usual. Her eyes scanned his hair. "Oh yeah? What about those specks of syrup behind your ears, and the long orange streak?" she said, pointing them out. "Let's solve that, shall we?" she grinned, pushing him into the cool water. Inuyasha rose to the surface and growled at her. "What was that for?" he growled. Kagome just smiled at him. "Your hair was still dirty, so I gave you a little nudge," she said simply. His annoyance turned into mischievousness, and he grabbed her leg suddenly and dragged her in after him. "AAAAAHHHHH! C-C-C-COLD!" she screamed as the cool water surrounded her.

They headed back after a few minutes of fun, with Kagome shivering. Inuyasha draped his over-sized t-shirt over her, and she looked at him in surprise. "Thanks," she said, tugging it over her shoulders. He shrugged as though it was nothing. Night came a bit early, so Inuyasha decided to go outside, but to his surprise, Kagome beat him there. She was standing near a lone oak tree, gazing out at the lake as though it was a giant shimmering gem. She was in sight of the cabin at least. Miroku and Sango shoved until they both could watch from the window. "Look he's going over there to her!" "No, he might have seen her but I don't think he's headed her way!" "Take a better look!" "Aw man."

Inuyasha was a little surprised she was out alone. The moon was starting to wane, but it still bathed her lone, slim figure in light. To Inuyasha, she looked like an angel sent from heaven. To Sango, it meant giving up money to Miroku. He approached her silently. "Uh, Kagome?" he asked tentatively. Her head snapped around, a look of fear on her face until she saw who spoke. "It's you. Why are you out here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing." She sighed and looked out at the lake again. He walked closer to her, unsure of what to say next. "I just needed some air, you know, to clear my head. That's all," Kagome said, turning her head to look at him and smiling warmly. "I…just felt like coming outside," Inuyasha muttered, not taking his amber eyes off of her. **_Why is she so beautiful?_**

_Cause she is._

**_Augh get the hell outta my head!_**

_Sorry, 'Yasha, can't even if I wanted to, -snicker- 'Yasha._

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" came Kagome's voice, and he shook his head suddenly. "Yeah, just thinking about…" He couldn't say it. "About what?" she asked, obviously intent on prying the answers out of him. Inuyasha sighed, the little voice in his head doing a cheer. "About…about…how b-beautiful you are," he said, blushing at his words. _Haha, take that 'Yasha! Finally! _**_Shut the hell up._ **Kagome blushed at this too. "You think I'm beautiful?" she said softly. He wanted to say no, but she would sit him to hell, or probably to insanity. He nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. A smile flashed on her face. "When I first saw you, I thought you were a cute, arrogant jerk. Now I think you're a hot, arrogant jerk," she said, watching him blush harder. _**Shit, why can't I stop blushing? **I just love the fact I don't exactly exist. This is amusing._ He tried to look away, but she just kept staring at him. _**I never felt this way when I looked at Kikyo. **That's 'cause Kikyo was a whine bag and you never actually loved her, just loved the idea of her. _**_Right. Shut up now._ **Inuyasha found himself getting closer to her until their noses were almost touching. _I LOVE THE SUSPENSE! _**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ **He couldn't wait. Next thing he knew, they were kissing.

In the cabin, Sango fumed angrily. "Damn it, I had to give Kagome money, now I have to give you money too!" she whispered, sounding very ticked. Miroku laughed quietly. "That's what you get for betting with your boyfriend," he gleefully said, stuffing the money in a safe spot. "At least we got them together, or we would've had to endure a lot of arguing on their behalf.

They finally pulled apart, and stared at each other until Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" "It better mean that." "Damn I'm tired. Let's go back." He didn't want to, but she gave him the 'look'. "Fine. Don't expect me to change my attitude though."

"I don't mind."

**_OoC: Got that done, it's 3:01 A.M and I'm not even tired. Wow. At least I can focus on more action-y chapters and stuff like that. Be prepared!_**

**_Inuyasha: Why did you write that stupid conscience in?_**

**_Me: It's my story, 'Yasha. Would you rather me write in Sesshomaru to play your conscience?_**

**_Inuyasha: -shudders- Hell no._**

**_Me: That's what I thought. Oh, can you be a pal and get rid of those lawyers? –whispers- They're all demons in hiding._**

**_Inuyasha: With pleasure. –cracks knuckles and finds Tetsusaiga-_**

**_Lawyers: -gulp and turn white-_ **


	7. Terrors of White Water Rafting

**Disclaimer: **Why am I typing this anymore? Inuyasha was a good boy and sent those lawyers running for cover. Eh, I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7: **Terrors of White Water Rafting

Kikyo paced back and forth; trying to brainstorm a way to get the Sacred Jewel back and eliminate the group she was having so much trouble with. Naraku watched her and sighed irritably. "Just let me burst into the cabin, swinging an axe and screaming like a madman," he whined. She ignored him and continued pacing, rubbing her broken finger tenderly. The phone rang and Naraku answered it. "Yello, this is… Kikyo's boyfriend speaking."

"_Your grandma got run over by a reindeer, walking home from my house Christmas Eve –snicker-."_

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? IS SHE OKAY?" Naraku roared into the phone, not realizing it was a prank call. He slammed the phone down and turned to Kikyo, face sheet white. "My grandma got run over by a reindeer!" he sobbed, collapsing on the couch. Kikyo sighed in disgust. "You really are clueless unless you are trying to kill someone," she sighed. An idea formed. "He he, Naraku, I have an idea on how to lure Kagome away from Inuyasha. Listen, I'm-STOP FUCKING SCREAMING AND GET OVER HERE!" she yelled at him. (**A/N Oh my god, I'm trying not laugh while I type**) he crawled over and sighed. "Kidnap the little kitsune, Shippo. She seems to like him a lot. Leave a note, signing a different name and threatening his life. Then, tell her where to go, and if she shows up, just kill her or make her life hell," she grinned, and Naraku's sobbing face lit up. "Finally I can get revenge for my grandma!" "Clueless idiot."

Kagome sighed and pulled the blankets over her head, trying to gain back some sleep. It was Saturday, a day where no lessons were planned, but fun activities for the kids. She drifted off until a pair of rough hands rudely awakened her. "Oi, get up wench!" Inuyasha's voice said out of nowhere. "LemmealoneIdontwannagetup," she mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to her head. It was ripped back anyways. "You can't sleep all day!" Inuyasha angrily said, putting his face down to meet her eyes. She glared. "Sit." She yawned and stood on his back as she got out, making Shippo fall over and laugh. "Oi, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" he grumbled, peeling himself off the floor. The bathroom door clicked shut, and he growled in annoyance until he realized everyone else was staring/laughing at him. 'If you want your heads mashed together I suggest you keep laughing!" They all shut up/stopped looking.

Sango almost shouted in glee as she read the schedule. "Kakkoii, white water rafting! According to this, all the kids who are sixteen and older get to take a bus to a big river nearby the camp and go rafting!" she exclaimed. Kagome ran over and grinned. "Nani?" piped up Ayame, not really listening. "Explain it to her, Koga, I need to get ready," Sango said, grabbing a few pieces of clothing before rushing to get changed. After a few minutes of arguing (**mostly Inuyasha and Miroku shouting at each other and Kagome telling him to 'sit'**) they all left. Shippo, being a sneaky kid, grabbed Kirara and snuck into Kagome's bag, not wanting to miss out on any fun. Miroku grinned oddly, and Inuyasha shot him a look. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. The look on the houshi's face went scarier than usual. "The girls have to wear bikinis to this trip, it was mandatory. I read dear Sango's schedule," he grinned, clasping his hands together. Inuyasha growled threateningly. "Keep your eyes and hands off of Kagome and you'll be safe from me," he warned Miroku, whose head drooped. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, taking a whack to his head. "Hey that really hurt!"

They all clambered onto a small bus, as all the bigger buses were being used for a trip for the kids under sixteen. It was big enough to fit them and a few kids from another cabin. An awfully familiar boy sat infront of Kagome. "Hey there Kagome!" the boy greeted her. Her jaw almost dropped. "H-Hojo?" she stammered. He nodded. Just then, Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and glared daggers at Hojo, who looked taken aback. "Kagome, when we get back home, will you go on a date with me?" _Wow, this guy can't take a hint, can he? _Kagome thought sadly. Inuyasha growled and shot an arm around Kagome, pulling her closer to him. She blushed at his action. "Back off, Hobo, or whatever your name is, she's _my _girlfriend now," he growled at Hojo. The boy blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "The name is Hojo," he sighed, turning away.

Sango slapped Miroku after the bus rolled away from Camp Akari's entrance. He looked surprised for once. "My hands were nowhere near your butt!" he exclaimed. She showed him blood on her palm. "I got a mosquito, see?" she said, smiling. He stared at the guts like they were entrancing. Sesshomaru, who was on the bus with them along with Kaede, a woman with shoulder length black hair and a man with short brown hair (**just random people**), turned around and glared at them all. "Shut up or start singing if you want to say something," he barked, making everyone wince. Inuyasha glared at his older brother, dog ears flattened against his head. "Asshole," he muttered. "I heard that, idiot. I'm a demon you know," Sesshomaru growled.

Their bus pulled up first, right alongside a majestic rushing river, and tied to some rocks were several rafts, and standing beside each one was an instructor. Sesshomaru stopped them. "Each raft can hold four people, so split up. There are 16 of you, I believe," he said, trailing off. Sango and Miroku paired up with Kagome and Inuyasha. They walked up to a short female instructor standing before a white and blue raft that shifted constantly in the ever-moving waters. "Hello, I am Ms. Aika, your instructor for these few minutes. I shall be telling you how to control the raft for maximum fun," she said, smiling cheerily at them.

Kikyo glared at the mirror held in Kanna's hands. The white haired albino child was one of Naraku's spawn, and his other one, Kagura, sat in the corner, fanning herself. "Naraku, change of plans," she briskly said. Naraku stopped in his attempt to lick the last of the syrup from the bottle. "Sorry?" he asked, confused. Kikyo sighed. "I need you to head to that river Kanna has in her mirror, and somehow separate these four nuisances," she said, pointing. In the mirror, it showed Kagome and her friends standing before the river, all putting on lifejackets. "Kagura, if my plan goes perfectly, you'll be needed. Follow Naraku and wait for his command, all right?" she asked of the wind sorceress. "Fine," was all Kagura said, and Naraku and her disappeared.

Kagome rubbed the droplets of water off of her face as she slid into the raft, followed by Sango. They both had to take their t-shirts off, and now had their bikini tops on, with Kagome having a multicolored striped one and Sango with a lime green and white speckle one. Miroku drooled as he climbed in, cuddling right up to Sango. Inuyasha went in last and they all grabbed a paddle from the instructor. "Good luck and have fun!" she said cheerfully, untying the rope securing the raft. The raft rocked and dipped as it was sent into the rapids. Behind them, Koga, Ayame and Hojo and another girl with light purple hair climbed into a raft and came out behind them. The river took them around a bend and into the faster moving waters. "Wheeee! This is fun!" Kagome grinned, raising an arm to protect herself from getting soaked. Inuyasha smiled for once. "Sure is," he muttered, steering the raft away from a sharp rock.

It sailed over a small waterfall, nothing too big, and jostled the group. Inuyasha took his lifejacket and ripped it to shreds. "What are you doing?" Miroku asked, taking off his own jacket. "I don't need any floating vest to save my life, I can swim just fine," he said, throwing the pieces into the roaring current. Kagome and Sango, not wanting to be left out, tossed their own lifejackets out as well. There was a rustling sound, and Kagome's bag began to move. Shippo poked his head out, face slightly green. "I don't feel so good," he whined. They all stared at him incredulously. "You aren't supposed to be here!" exclaimed Miroku. The kitsune stared at him. "I didn't want to miss any fun. Besides, I brought Kirara," he mumbled weakly, pulling out the poor kitty. Kirara mewed loudly in fear and clawed her way up Kagome's leg. "I forgot cats hate water, even demon ones," Sango said, sighing. Kagome winced as Kirara claws dug into her skin, and she gently pulled the frightened demon off of her leg and placed her in Sango's lap, where she curled up and began to shiver. Inuyasha grabbed the seasick kitsune by the tail and shook him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. Shippo put his hands to his mouth and let whatever was in his stomach out on Inuyasha's lap, making to hanyou growl in disgust.

Just then, Miroku spotted a green rock near the waterfall they were nearing. "Is that normal? I read a book, and it said no moss could grow because the water would clear it away. And we aren't supposed to be heading for a waterfall, are we?" he asked, fear present in his tone. Inuyasha shook his head to all of them. All of a sudden, the paddles got knocked from their hands by a powerful wind. "Oh shit," swore Inuyasha. The raft went hurtling at the rock, which tore it open and sent them flying overboard, screaming. Kagome grabbed Shippo before they all hit the water. Then she screamed as she went towards the waterfall fastest. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, seeing her. He began to swim towards her, but knew he wouldn't make it in time. All of a sudden, two figures rose up before them, on a white feather. One was Naraku, dressed up in his baboon pelt, and the other was a woman they had never seen before, dressed in a white kimono with red stripes. She had brown hair tied up; red eyes like Naraku, and was holding a half open fan. Naraku conjured up tentacles that grabbed Kagome and dangled her and poor Shippo by the ankles. Inuyasha grabbed onto a rock and caught the other two as they floated past. "Don't you dare hurt her!" growled a furious Inuyasha, looking deadly. Naraku smirked, though they didn't see it. "You don't want to see your precious miko hurt? I can't wait to get my revenge! Some bastard told me my grandma got run over by a reindeer," he said, beginning to cry.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You obviously don't know a prank," muttered Miroku. All of a sudden, Kirara hopped on top of Sango's head and hissed at Kagura, who flinched. "Stupid cat!" the demoness hissed, opening her fan all the way. "Dance of Blades!" Blades went slicing through the air at Kirara, who jumped into the air, rolled into a ball and transformed, growling and avoiding the attacks. It proved to be a distraction, as Naraku released Kagome at the exact same moment. "NOO!" roared Inuyasha, releasing his grip on the rock to go help her. He felt a hand grab the scruff of his neck and he struggled to get free valiantly. "Let me go Miroku or I'll fuckin' murder you," he barked at the houshi. "No, Kirara can save her, look," he said, nodding. Kirara had flown forwards and disappeared over the waterfall.

Kagome screamed as she and Shippo plunged towards the rocky base of the waterfall. The raft had floated by a while ago and was blown to bits as it reached the base. As it seemed to near them, a beige blur streaked by beside them, going even faster. "Kirara!" cried Shippo. The neko youkai zoomed under them and caught them. Kagome, who was whiter than a ghost, patted Kirara gratefully. "Thank Kami you saved us," she said, shaking her hair from her face. The two tail growled contently and flew back up the waterfall.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as Kirara reappeared with Kagome and Shippo on her back. Naraku growled in annoyance and aimed a tentacle at them, but Kirara dodged it and flew over to Miroku, who hopped on. "Feel the wrath of the curse you put upon me!" he yelled, pulling the beads off of his right hand and aiming it at the two. Naraku pushed Kagura off of her feather and into the void, disappearing in a blast of toxic miasma. Kagome coughed as it engulfed Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and herself. (**So, now those four are poisoned, but it won't come into effect till next chapter**) Kirara picked up Sango and Inuyasha, helping them over to the bank. Inuyasha immediately ran over to Kagome. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. She nodded, not noticing her death grip on Shippo until he squirmed free. "Good, but you four got a good blast of that miasma, we should get you back to Sesshomaru and tell him what happened," he said, despite Kagome's and Miroku's protests. He picked her up on his back, leaving Miroku and Sango and Shippo to ride on Kirara. They ran/flew back until the yellow buses appeared in view. Sesshomaru glared at them as they approached. "How and why are you back here?" he growled. Sango sighed end explained the situation. Kaede, who listened as well, hurried over. "Naraku's miasma is very dangerous. We need to hurry them back to camp, or the poison may spread," she said, hurrying them towards the bus. Inuyasha growled at the old miko. "This poison spreads? What exactly does it do?" he barked. "Once it spreads, it causes the victim considerable pain, puts them in a deep sleep, and gives them horrible dreams in which their worst fears happen," she explained, waving the bus driver over.

"If it spreads all over, the victim dies."

_**OoC: Dun dun dun! I promised action, though I never been white water rafting and I sure as hell wouldn't mind! **_

_**Inu: If you kill Kagome…**_

_**Me: I wouldn't dare kill any of you guys, except maybe Miroku…-slaps-**_

_**Miroku: Hey! **_

_**Me: I writes it as I sees it. **_

_**Me: I'll let them suffer, but not for long.**_

_**Kagome: If you make me suffer too bad, I'll…**_

_**Me: What? Turn me to pixie dust? I can delete you! –holds finger over key-**_


	8. Please Stop!

**Disclaimer: **God why am I writing this? –sees lawyers sneaking towards manga pile- Back! Back! I have a dog demon over here and I'm not afraid to unleash him! –points to Inuyasha- Go get them! –laughs as Inuyasha leaps over with Tetsusaiga and attacks lawyers again-

**Chapter 8: **Please Stop!

Last Time… 

"_Naraku's miasma is very dangerous. We need to hurry them back to camp, or the poison may spread," she said, hurrying them towards the bus. Inuyasha growled at the old miko. "This poison spreads? What exactly does it do?" he barked. "Once it spreads, it causes the victim considerable pain, puts them in a deep sleep, and gives them horrible dreams in which their worst fears happen," she explained, waving the bus driver over._

"_If it spreads all over, the victim dies."_

Kagome went sheet white. She might die? Sango patted her on the back as she walked in. "Kaede, is there anyway to cure the poison?" she asked the elderly miko. "Yes, but it's very, very rare. There is a place in the camp where it grows. It's called the dragon stone flower, and it is covered in precious gems," Kaede explained. Inuyasha's ears perked. "Did you say gems? I know a place that's covered in gemstones," he said, drawing Kaede's interest. "Really? Maybe you could go there and look for the flower," she said.

After a very bumpy bus ride (**and some throwing up on Shippo's behalf**), they arrived at the camp. Inuyasha hurried Kagome into the cabin, despite protests from her. "We can't have you collapsing out here, now can we?" he said, grinning. Sango hurried in after them, and put Miroku on a bed, and Shippo and Kirara on hers. When Sango had turned around, Inuyasha placed at light kiss on Kagome, who blushed slightly. "I'll go look for that flower now. Don't die on me, okay?" he said, worry evident in his voice. Kagome nodded, and watched the hanyou run out the open door, closing it on his way out. "Be safe, Inuyasha."

He ran as fast as the wind, praying to Kami that Kaede was right. He leapt into the trees, thinking about the incident. _Damn Naraku to hell! I'll get my revenge on him and Kikyo. They'll both pay for messing with me. **Oooh, some one is in a bad mood. **Oh shut the hell up. **Hell isn't up, baka. It's down. **_Inuyasha sighed and took one great leap into the air, amber eyes searching around for the familiar glittering of stones. He spotted it and took a great leap, landing in the little secluded area. Turning his head, Inuyasha searched for the flower, and seeing it he let out a small gasp. The flower was a glittering purple, with small fragments of gemstones covering the petals and leaves. "It looks like…the flowers mother used to have in the garden," he said softly, bending down and plucking it out of the ground.

Kagome's head throbbed and she gasped, putting a hand up to her forehead. Her skin felt incredibly hot, and she winced. Sango rushed over and bent down. "Kagome, are you all right?" she asked. Kagome shook her head. "No, I've got a really bad fever…" she said, but fell into a deep sleep, collapsing on the bed. "KAGOME!" wailed Sango, running into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Miroku looked over at the sleeping miko as his own vision began to blur. "Please hurry Inuyasha, you don't want your friends and girlfriend to die, do you?" he whispered weakly, allowing himself to be swallowed up in the darkness of sleep. Shippo and Kirara soon fell victim too.

Sango rushed back out and cried out. They had all gone into the realm of dreams now. She placed the cold cloth on Kagome's head, rushing back to get three more, putting them on their heads, and praying Inuyasha would get there, and fast. She looked at Miroku and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Please don't die on me, Miroku. Please don't," she said, tears forming in her eyes, and sliding down her cheeks as she let them go.

Kagome sat up, a strange fog surrounding her. Wherever she was, she was alone. Coughing, the miko stood up and looked around. The ceiling was a dark purple, like Naraku's miasma. "W-where am I?" she said weakly, her voice echoing around endlessly. A voice sounded over her distant echoes. **'This is the dream world, young Kagome. Naraku's miasma has plunged you here, and you will now suffer your worst fears, just like your three other miasma infected friends,' **it told her. She gulped. "F-fears?" she questioned, but the voice answered no more. Then the floor and her surroundings began to swirl, and dissolved. She found herself in a dimly lit forest, her hand resting on a tree. Inuyasha stood before her, cracking his knuckles. "What's wrong, Ka-Go-Me?" he growled, grinning wickedly. She gulped and backed away, frightened. "What's going on?" she asked, backing up even farther. He laughed unpleasantly. "We're not your friends, Kagome, and I'm involved with Kikyo again," he growled, leaping up and slashing her arm. Blood began to ooze from the gouge, and she fell down, gasping. "Weakling. Sango, put her out of her misery," Inuyasha said, nodding at the demon slayer who just appeared. Sango nodded and glared at the downed girl, raising her boomerang over her head. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled, throwing it at Kagome. It slammed into her stomach and she gasped in pain. "INUYASHA!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out in her sleep. Sango rushed over and patted her friend's arm. "Oh Kagome, I wish I could help you, really. Please be strong," she said, looking at the door. Forgetting Inuyasha had a cell, Sango pulled out her own from her bag and dialed Inuyasha's phone. A ring echoed through the room, and Sango sighed sadly. "He forgot to take it," she muttered, turning hers off. Just then, he burst into the door. "How are they doing?" he asked, setting the flower down on the table. Sango looked at the hanyou with tears in her eyes. "Not good. Kagome-chan has a bad fever, Miroku is sweating a lot, and Kirara and Shippo keep crying out in pain. A few minutes ago, Kagome cried your name. This miasma is affecting them all badly, but it's getting to Kagome the worst," she said, tears threatening to fall. Inuyasha sighed sadly and walked over to the young miko, grabbing her feverish hand. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said for her to hear only.

"Inuyasha? Kaede told me you had to pick a petal with a gemstone on it and put it in their mouths. They'll swallow it, but it'll take a while to rid their bodies of the poison," Sango informed him, walking towards Shippo and Kirara to change the cloths on their heads. Meanwhile, in Shippo's dream…

His father was being killed before his eyes. Four figures with big scary metal monsters in their hands were shooting stuff at his father. "Dad!" the kitsune cried out. "No, Shippo…run…" he said weakly. The four figures around his father turned around to face the young demon. "No!" wailed Shippo, seeing the faces of Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. "Shippo…wake up," Kagome pleaded, pointing the metal stick at the frightened kid.

Shippo opened his green eyes, and saw Sango and Inuyasha bending over him. "I guess since these two are smaller, the poison is filtered faster. We'll have to wait a while for the others. Shippo, are you feeling okay?" Sango asked, smiling at him, tears still in her eyes. The kit nodded, rubbing his eyes and still feeling woozy. He tasted flower on his tongue and began to spit the taste out. "What's the matter runt? Don't like flowers?" Inuyasha asked/growled. Shippo glared at him and was about to retort until Kagome's voice cried out, "SIT!" in her dream state. Inuyasha crashed to the floor. Shippo laughed. "Even when she's asleep, she still remembers to sit him," he laughed, rocking on his tail.

Miroku stared around in his dream. Two figures appeared before him. It was Sango and Kagome, with the two demons on their shoulders. A throbbing pain in his right hand made the monk look down. His prayer beads fell off, and the Wind Tunnel opened. It grew larger and larger, making the throbbing an intense pain. "Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked, walking forwards a few steps. ""Yeah Miroku is everything all right?" Shippo chimed in. Miroku stared at them, and gasped, sweat rolling down his neck. '_No, the Wind Tunnel, it's pulling me into it. Just like father and grandfather…I'm too young…' _he thought, staring at the mystical black void. "Girls, stay back! That Wind Tunnel is pulling me in!" he cried, but they kept coming until the void pulled them in, screaming all the way…

Miroku directed his hand at the severely injured Kagome. "Miroku, please," she begged, raising a bloody hand up. He just laughed at her pitiful attempts to plead. "No way. We're not your friends anymore, weakling. It's time to get rid of you. "Kagome, wake up!" "But what did I ever do to you?" "Wake up, Kagome!" "I'm not going to tell you, as you're about to die. Kikyo, pin her down please?" Kikyo shot a sacred arrow at Kagome, pinning her to a tree. "Now, suffer." Inuyasha leapt forwards and her world turned into a sea of red and black…"WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

It was no use; despite Inuyasha yelling and Sango rocking Kagome's shoulder, the girl wouldn't wake up. "Shit," swore Inuyasha. "I'm gonna fuckin kill Naraku and Kikyo when I see them. Those bastards!" he growled, punching the cabin wall, and making it splinter. "Inuyasha, calm down. Kagome's a powerful miko, I'm sure she'll beat this," Sango said, trying to assure him. Miroku gasped audibly, and she went over to tend to him.

Slowly, his eyes opened, and he looked at the blurry image of Sango. "Miroku, are you okay? Answer me!" her voice cried out. "Yes," he said weakly, still sweating. She breathed a sigh of relief and held his hand, telling him he just needed to rest. Shippo, feeling energized, hopped onto Kagome's bed, and looked at her, worry plain in his eyes. "She must have really deep fears," the kit said aloud, receiving a huge bump on his head, courtesy of Inuyasha's fist.

Kagome was almost dead in her dreams. The laughter of her 'friends' disappeared and was replaced by Naraku's. Lifting her head up weakly, she saw him walking forwards with his traditional baboon pelt costume on. "Suffer, Kagome. Feel the pain," he grinned, letting miasma out. It suffocated her, and she coughed, in her dream and in the real world. Inuyasha and Shippo watched her, both feeling pretty useless. Naraku just laughed at her, and his laughter echoed through her head. "Poor girl, you can't even get out of my miasma's grip. The monk, kitsune and neko all woke up within a few minutes of the cure, but you haven't. Kaede overestimated you, girl. But, I'll spare you," he said, bending down and cupping a hand under her chin to force her to look at him. "If you hand the Sacred Jewel over to Kikyo tomorrow, I'll take your pain away. If you don't do this little trade, or it fails, pain will become your life," he said, cackling insanely. Kagome winced as pain shot up her leg and arm, and she gasped for breath. "I…I...I'll do it," she said weakly. Naraku patted her head and let it fall. "Good girl." Her world disappeared in a haze of purple, red and black…

…and her eyes flew open. There were two blurs looming over her, one red and white, the other green and orange. _'Santa doesn't bring elves to help out, does he?' _she thought, very confused. The blurs came into focus, and she saw Inuyasha, worry written on his face and a very frightened Shippo. "Kagome! You're awake!" the demon fox cried, leaping in for a hug, but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing his tail. "Are you fucking stupid? Would you like it if you were really weak and someone jumped onto you?" he growled at a white Shippo. "No!" the kit squealed, squirming out of Inuyasha's hold and leaping over to Sango's bed, hiding under the blanket. Inuyasha growled at Shippo but looked down at Kagome, who was trying to sit up. "Don't even try. You're too weak from that poison," he said, his tone a lot gentler than the one he used with Shippo. She pouted but decided not to get out, just sit up. Rubbing her eyes, she tasted flower in her mouth. "Gross!" she sputtered, trying to get rid of the taste. Inuyasha grinned. "The only way to cure the poison was to make you eat a flower petal with a gemstone on it. Sorry," he said, biting back a laugh. She glared at him, and sighed. "Oh, by the way, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIT ME?" he barked, making her jump back. "Why should I tell you?" she shouted back at him, getting really ticked off. "BECAUSE I'M YOUR BOYFREIND AND I SHOULD KNOW THINGS LIKE THAT!" "YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOTHER, NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Miroku and Sango sighed at the squabbling twosome. "Glad we don't fight like that, dear Sango." "PERVERT!" Slap.

After Koga and Ayame came back, with Koga running over to grab Kagome's hand and asked if dog turd let her get poisoned and getting the crap beaten out of him, they headed for a late lunch. As soon as Kagome saw Kikyo sitting at the table she usually sat at, her face paled a bit. Kagome hurriedly grabbed her lunch and tried to hide her face, but not before Miroku noticed. "Kagome-chan, what's up? You seem…a little edgy today. Did something happen you didn't want to tell us?" he whispered, sitting down on her other side before Koga did, as Sango was sitting near Kagome. She turned her head and nodded. "Just don't tell anyone else, okay?" she whispered, her brown eyes staring intently at him. He nodded. "In my dream, or whatever it was, Naraku told me…if I handed the Shikon no Tama to Kikyo today, he'd take way the pain I suffered. But if I didn't, or I failed to get it to her, he'd make the pain consume my life," she told him, tears welling in her eyes at the thought. Miroku's eyes widened slightly, and then looked at the glowing pink jewel around her neck. "I think I have a plan. Kagome, do you still have that ruby from your trip with Inuyasha?" he asked, and she held out her hand, the little gemstone glittering. "If we can make it perfectly circular, and paint it to match the Sacred Jewel, we can fool Naraku. But we need to sneak out before Kikyo notices you're here," he said, grabbing the little ruby. Kagome grinned evilly. "Leave that to me," she said, taking her chocolate pudding and launching the cup at Kikyo's head. Pretty soon, another food fight started, and Kagome and Miroku snuck out.

Kikyo looked around as she ducked and threw food at random people. "Where is that wench?" she asked, getting ticked. Just then, the door swung open, and the monk and Kagome ran in, holding the glowing jewel Naraku desired. She walked over, and got the jewel from a grinning Kagome. Just then, another pudding hit Kikyo's new shirt, making her scream loudly in pure fury before stomping out. Kagome gave a thumbs up to Miroku, who smiled and returned the gesture. Inuyasha and Sango stared at them, but shrugged and continued to hurl food.

"What did you guys do? We saw you sneaking out," Inuyasha growled, brushing pudding and milk from his arms and clothes. "Fine, we'll tell you," Miroku said, informing the group of their little devious plan. "Best thing about it, is Naraku can't hurt Kagome. She's completely cured now, and Naraku could only harm her when the miasma was still in her body," he said, grinning widely. Kagome bit back the urge to burst out laughing. "Oh boy, the look on Kikyo's face when that pudding hit her shirt was priceless. Who threw that?" she asked, looking at them. Ayame raised her hand. "Nice throw!" commented Inuyasha, grinning.

Naraku stared at the little pink jewel in his hands. "Yes! Grandma, I will go back in time to kill that reindeer!" he said, squeezing the jewel. Nothing happened, but a piece of nail polish fell off. "What? That bitch! This isn't the real jewel, just a gemstone painted and carved to look like one! GRANDMA!" he sobbed, hitting the floor and pounding it much like a toddler in a tantrum would. Kikyo walked over him and sighed in disgust before looking in Kanna's mirror to see the group walking back, laughing and complimenting each other.

"I'll get them back-AAH YOU FUCKER THAT WAS MY LEG!"

**_OoC: 9 pages. Jeeze. I wanted to focus on the dreams more, but trust me, the food fight part was enough for me. Thanks to all mai reviewers, ja ne! _**

_**No, no little funny character things down here. Just a glossary for you bakas.**_

_**Nani- what?**_

_**Kakkoii- Cool**_

_**Hanyou: half demon**_

_**Miko: priestess**_

_**Houshi: monk**_

_**Kitsune: fox**_

_**Neko: cat**_

_**Youkai: demon**_

_**Baka (bakas): Idiot, stupid etc…**_

_**Ja ne: See yah.**_


	9. Battle Against The Hanyou and Clay Pot

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Chapter 9: **Battle Against the Hanyou and Clay Pot

Even as he woke up, Inuyasha had a bad feeling about the day. Yawning, he raised himself lazily out of bed and looked around. Kagome had Shippo in her sleeping grip, Sango was sleeping in Kirara's soft fur, but Miroku was out of bed. Inuyasha looked over at the bathroom and noticed it was closed. He got up and pounded on the door loudly. "Miroku, I'm giving you three seconds to get out!" he growled, low enough to not to wake everyone up. "Go away, Inuyasha, I'm kinda busy here," came the groggy reply. Inuyasha's eye twitched. "ONE, TWO…THREE!" he roared, leaping back and kicking the door with enough force to break it. He saw Miroku turn bright red in the mirror, white spots all over his face and a purple tube on the counter. The hanyou stood staring, dumbstruck, before reading the tube and bursting into hysterics (falling on the floor laughing so hard you cry). "OH SHIT, THAT'S TOO FUNNY! MIROKU, PI- OH FUCK!" he gasped, rolling back and forth. His laughter woke the group up, and Kagome and Sango wandered over to see. They stared at the red faced Miroku and the gleeful Inuyasha and it dawned on them. They too saw the tube and fell onto the floor into a heap of laughter.

Just then, Shippo zoomed into the bathroom and snatched the tube off the counter and ran out, throwing it at Koga before Miroku realized what happened. Koga read the tube and his face split into a huge grin. The youkai began to shake with mirth (laughter, basically) and had tears of happiness in his eyes. "Pimple cream?" he said aloud, and immediately fell off of the bed laughing his ass off, not realizing he had fallen. Everyone was in peals of laughter except for Miroku. All of a sudden, the front wall where the door was fell down and scared everyone shitless. Naraku stood before them, dressed in bright blue pajamas and fuzzy pink bunny slippers. His face showed unimaginable fury. He chucked the ruby covered in pink nail polish and glitter at them, and it landed before Kagome. "We are so fuckin screwed," she swore, and then clapped a hand to her mouth, but not before Inuyasha heard it. He grinned despite the situation. "Did I hear you swear, Kagome?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion. She 'eeped' and turned slightly red. Naraku growled. "Do you think that's funny? Hand over the real Sacred Jewel, or else!" he barked at them, not acting like his usual idiot self (**A/N: I decided not to portray him as too much of an idiot anymore**) Kagome gulped and began to move towards her bed. Naraku shot out a tentacle and whipped her bed, splitting it in two. She glared at him with a fiery intensity matching the sun. "OI, I SLEEP IN THAT YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, grabbing her bow and arrows quickly. Inuyasha stifled a laugh at what she said. _I hang around Inuyasha too much, _she thought to herself, knotting an arrow and firing it.

As it neared its target, an arrow engulfed in blue light zoomed in and knocked her arrow away. Inuyasha, having his sensitive (**and may I add _kawaii_ ears**) heard the sound of a bow string being drawn back. "Get down Kagome!" he growled, leaping at the miko and knocking her down just as an arrow zoomed overhead exactly where Kagome was moments before. "Thanks for that, Inuyasha," she breathed, eyes wide in shock. She looked around after getting up after Inuyasha and saw the others getting ready for a fight. Inuyasha had another idea. "No guys, leave this up to us. We messed with them, we'll deal with them," he said, walking out and cracking his knuckles. Kagome ran over to her bedside table and pulled open a drawer, revealing more arrows. She quickly slung them over her back and hurried off after Inuyasha.

Naraku had moved back and was now standing right next to who else but Kikyo. She glared as Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha, a glare on her face. The two miko's strolled away from the boys and turned to face each other, an arrow knotted and aimed. "Ready to die, wench?" Kikyo asked coldly. "Not until you burn in hell with Naraku." Kikyo flinched slightly at Kagome's tone, and it was a mistake to do so; Kagome had already taken the first shot. The arrow glowed a vivid pink and headed right for Kikyo, but she dodged it swiftly with inhuman speed. Kagome gasped, but she kept her guard up. Inuyasha noticed this and shot a look at Kikyo, still making sure Naraku wouldn't attack. "Why do you smell of clay and ashes, Kikyo?" he growled out.

"When you left me, dear Inuyasha, I fell into such a depression I decided to commit suicide by throwing myself off of a cliff. Naraku watched me, and he watched them burn my body into ashes. He stole the urn and ordered a witch named Urasue (**pretty sure that's her name**) to resurrect me," she said, a malicious grin forming.

Inuyasha glared at the evil villains before shaking his silver head. "You both sicken me, with your scent and your looks," he said, charging at Naraku with sharp claws. The killer moved out of the way, but not before the claws raked a nice gash on Naraku's arm. Inuyasha decided to smell the air, for something disturbed him greatly. "You're a-a hanyou!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Naraku. "He he, well done Inuyasha. I shall remember to keep that sensitive nose of yours in one piece when I kill you," he said, laughing evilly.

Just then, Kagome cried out in pain. Inuyasha looked over in worry. An arrow had grazed Kagome's right arm, leaving a deep bloody gash there. Despite this, she raised her bow once more and continued her fight with Kikyo, leaving the clay pot with several arrow strikes. Inuyasha smiled slightly and was about to attack again when something smacked him on the head.

It was a black hilt, and above, Sesshomaru was flying away…wait. Flying? What the fuck? Inuyasha pulled the tattered sword out of the sheath and growled in annoyance. It was just a rusty old blade, battle scarred and useless. Just then, a tentacle went flying at Kagome, who was unaware of it while fighting Kikyo. "Don't you lay a hand on her!" the hanyou roared, charging forwards. Just then, the battered old sword began to pulse. Inuyasha stopped for a moment to see. It pulsed again and transformed. It was now a huge silver blade, not the useless old sword it was before. He grinned and sliced the tentacle, amazed at how light it was. Kagome stopped briefly to see the sword. "How'd you get that?" she asked, utterly dumbfounded. "Sesshomaru dropped it in. Now, I have a hanyou to kill," he said, taking off to charge at Naraku with the new sword. Kagome nodded and turned around to face her own opponent. She noticed Kikyo had the bow facing downwards, and she gasped as she realized what happened. The arrow struck her in the shoulder, very close to her neck. She yelled out in agony before collapsing to her knees, very weak from blood loss and energy use. Her world vanished in a swirl of red and black.

"KAGOME!" cried an enraged and horrified Inuyasha. He stopped in his attack and turned around to go help his girlfriend. Naraku took this opportunity to plunge a very large tentacle into Inuyasha, creating a gaping hole in his torso. Inuyasha cried out in pain and fell down, unconscious and bleeding just as bad as Kagome. The group, who watched all this unfold, ran out, Sango in the lead. She glared at Kikyo, who was advancing towards the downed Kagome. "Stay away from her you dead bitch!" the taijiya shrieked, tossing the hiraikotsu at the evil miko. It hit Kikyo in the stomach, sending her flying backwards quite a bit. The boomerang flew back to Sango and she caught it, leaping onto the now transformed Kirara and flying towards Kagome. She grabbed her unconscious friend and flew high up to avoid any attacks.

Miroku charged forwards past Inuyasha and opened the Wind Tunnel on Naraku, but the hanyou/killer disappeared before he could. Kikyo also vanished. Miroku stood over Inuyasha and picked up the now useless sword and put it back in the hilt just a few feet away. "Come on, Koga, help me carry this lump to the nurse's office," he said, grabbing Inuyasha's left arm. "I can't carry him and my staff and the sword all at once." The wolf demon grumbled but helped out anyway.

They all headed towards the snug little cabin tucked away at the side of the lake. Ayame pounded on the door, as she was the only one who wasn't able to help out. The nurse cursed loudly from the other side and opened it. She was wearing a purple silk robe and her normally nice kept brown hair was a mess. She looked pretty mad. "What do you want at this hour? Oh shit, what happened to them? Bring them in please!" she gasped, moving to the side and allowing them all in.

After she closed the door, the nurse faced them. "Tell me what happened as I clean those nasty wounds. Dear with the boomerang, can you help me out also?" she added, nodding at Sango who agreed right away. They grabbed wet cloths and began to clean Inuyasha's and Kagome's wounds, making sure not to hurt them. "…and then the hanyou he was facing sent a tentacle out and got him in the torso," Miroku explained, summing up the events. As soon as she hastily wrapped them in bandages, the nurse sighed and faced them. "Well, we have three options here. One, call the hospital," she said, but Ayame protested that one. "If you call the hospital, you'll draw unnecessary attention," she said, making the nurse sigh louder. "Two, we just let them stay here and rest up, which isn't good either. Or three…" she said, putting a hand to her forehead.

"What about three?" piped up Shippo, who was very white and sitting by Kagome. Koga was holding Kagome's limp hand, and received a nice bump, courtesy of Ayame. He hastily released the hand. "It's very risky, and there are possible side effects…a blood transfusion," she said, shaking her messy head. "What good would that do?" Miroku queried, not understanding her meaning.

"If I put some of…Inuyasha's blood into Kagome, the demonic energy in it may heal her wounds faster than normal. If I were to put Kagome's blood in Inuyasha, the miko powers running in her blood would heal his wound faster. But there are huge risks. There is a 50-50 chance his blood may overcome hers and turn her into an inu hanyou like him," she explained, crossing her arms. "So, hurry and pick one.

Their lives depend on it."

_**OoC: Short, but it does it for me. I am so sorry everyone! If you read that author's note, you'll know my computer got fried and the story was deleted! Oh, I have a question to ask, and it will affect the outcome of the next chapter.**_

_**Do you wantme to makeKagome a hanyou? Review your answer for me!**_

_**Oh, I won't be here for four days next week, as I am leaving on a nice trip. Keep those reviews coming everyone!**_

_**Inuyasha: They'd better. –cracks knuckles menacingly-**_

_**Audience: -all gasp, someone faints-**_

_**Me: Hang on, I see a lawyer! KILL IT! It's…uh, heading towards Kagome!**_

_**Inuyasha: WHAT? –whips out Tetsusiga and blasts audience with Wind Scar- **_

_**Audience: -scream as they die, the lawyer yells 'I'm suing!'-**_

_**Me: Hang on, why do I let Inuyasha do this? –takes out tape recorder again-**_

_**Tape Recorder: Oh Inuyasha…SIT!**_

_**Inuyasha: -crashes into the ground- Why did I let you keep that?**_

_**Me: Because I write you in here.**_


	10. Waking Up To Changes

**Disclaimer: **You have the memory of a peanut. I'm serious.

_With majority ruling…poor old Kagome will become: SUPER Kagome! In other words, an inu hanyou._

**Chapter 10: **Waking Up To Changes

The others looked at each other. Sango put her hands to her forehead and sighed. She pulled Ayame away from the others and stepped outside.

"Do we have any other choice?" the wolf youkai asked. The demon slayer shook her head. "I guess not. We have to give to go ahead with the transfusion. It's Kags' only hope. If she does turn into a hanyou, she is going to give us one hell of a beating," Sango said, grinning despite herself. Ayame chuckled a bit before turning back.

The nurse looked at them as they entered. "Well?" she demanded. "We decided. The blood transfusion it is," the taijiya said, not meeting the nurse's gaze. She nodded at the others. "Fine. But you will have to come back in about…4 hours. Go do your lessons and make sure to bring back food for them. They'll be hungry when they wake," she ordered them, shooing them out before closing the door.

"Fuck. 4 hours seems like an eternity. I wish I could hold Kagome's hand right now," Koga said dreamily. Ayame slapped him. "Are you fucking crazy?" Koga yelped, holding the slap mark. "You're the one who's obsessed with Kagome! I'm your girlfriend, and you better not '_fuckin _forget it," Ayame snapped, putting a finger up against his neck. Koga gulped and nodded nervously. Miroku stared at them and patted Shippo's head. "I wonder what Kagome would look like as a hanyou?" the kit pondered aloud. Sango nodded. "Probably like Inuyasha, just not with the same color hair or attitude," she said, making the others laugh. Kirara suddenly began to hiss. The youkai leapt off of Sango's shoulder and transformed into her bigger self, hissing and growling loudly. Kikyo stood before them, Kanna the albino freak behind her. Kikyo was wearing blue jeans and a purple tank with the words "KiSs Me I'm PuNk" written in silver glitter. The air around them felt thick, like it was suffocating them. Not a ripple was seen in the lake, not a gust of wind through the nearby trees. Sango grabbed her weapon and glared at Kikyo.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the clay pot! Why aren't you making out with Naraku?" the demon slayer practically growled. Kikyo scowled and pulled and arrow out. "You'll pay for that comment, bitch!" she screamed. Sango was faster with her weapon. "HIRAIKOTSU!" The boomerang whizzed through the air and flew directly towards Kikyo. However, Kanna moved forwards and held up her mirror. The group watched in awe as the giant boomerang began to slow down, still spinning rapidly. Kikyo smirked and nodded to the child.

The boomerang shuddered before spinning back at Sango with increased speed. It hit her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards into the hard dirt, gasping in pain. The hiraikotsu landed a few feet before her. "SANGO!" Miroku cried, running over to her. He gently shook the unconscious girl's body. She didn't respond. Kirara had also run over and was licking Sango's face. Koga glared coldly at Kikyo. "You'll pay for what you did to Kagome!" he barked, running forwards with a huge amount of speed. Ayame stared at his legs, wondering why he had gotten faster. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH!" he yelled as he aimed a high kick at Kikyo's face. Kanna had moved forwards, but the wolf youkai was faster. His foot connected with Kikyo's jaw, as the miko had tried to move. She screamed in agony and went flying backwards into a blunt boulder. Her body went limp as her world went black. "That's for what you did to my Kagome!" he growled. Koga then turned to the albino child. "Now for Sango, you little white wench," he snarled, cracking his knuckles. But as his left fist went flying forwards, Kanna's form appeared to flicker and begin to go transparent. "Wha…?" Koga asked, stumbling back as the girl disappeared, along with Kikyo. Naraku's voice boomed out over them, obviously out of nowhere.

"You won't be so lucky next time, you weaklings. And Koga, I suggest you keep your legs well hidden from Kagome…" it said. Koga gulped. Ayame narrowed her emerald eyes but ran up to him. "Koga? Hello, Earth to Koga?" she asked, waving a hand in his face. He didn't even blink. She grinned. This was the perfect time for her to test out her imitation of Kagome's voice. _He he, the baka won't know what in seven hells is going on, _she silently mused. Clearing her voice, she stood a few feet behind him and took a breath. "_KOGA YOU…YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THOSE TWO SHARDS FROM ME! I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU!" _she screamed at the top of her lungs in an almost perfect Kagome voice. Koga yelped and fell flat on his ass, head turned and face sheet white. His fear turned into anger as he saw Ayame rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. Shippo and Miroku had also failed to hide the peals of laughter coming from them. Koga growled and let out a nice string of curses not to be repeated for young eyes to read. Ayame, still laughing of course, took off running as Koga tailed her, literally.

Sango woke up with much reluctance, and instantly got to her feet. No one heard the slap she gave Miroku, as everyone was laughing too hard to take notice. The monk held his cheek and grinned lecherously (pervertedly). "Come on, you grinning fool, it's 8:30 and we all need to get to our lessons," the exterminator sighed. Shippo stopped laughing and wiped the gleeful tears from his eyes. "Sango, I don't take lessons, so I usually hang out with Kirara. But I don't want to be alone for a long time, since Kagome usually comes in for a bit. Can I go with you?" the kit pleaded. Sango sighed sadly.

"I don't know Shippo," Sango replied. Shippo mentally chided himself for not using _the look. _He sniffled and made his emerald eyes huge and puppy dog like as best as he could and whimpered. Sango melted and smiled. "Oh all right then," she said, picking Shippo up and cuddling him. Shippo grinned. _Gets them every time, _he mused. Miroku got to his feet and muttered, 'why doesn't she ever do that to me?' Shippo and Sango stifled giggles. Kirara shrank back down to normal and mewed, pawing Sango's pants. "You can come along too, Kirara," the taijiya smiled at her two tailed kitty. A feline smiled graced Kirara's face.

After about 3 and a half hours, every came together at the lunch hall. "Well, 30 minutes to go. Man, that was a long morning," Miroku complained. Sango looked pretty tired, as did Koga and Miroku, but Ayame, Shippo and Kirara all looked pretty happy and perky. "Let's get their lunches, remember?" Shippo piped up. Miroku nodded and entered first. The lunch lady looked up in surprise as the monk strolled in. "Excuse me, but my friend is injured, and can't come get his lunch. Actually, two of my friends are injured. We need to get some food for them a bit early, so can we pick some out?" he asked. The lunch lady nodded and showed them the food. Sango and Ayame chose Kagome's lunch, knowing their friend was very picky. Miroku and Koga of course chose the hanyou's lunch. They thanked the lady and decided to take a walk around the serene lake, despite the chilly breeze and clouds. After they had felt a good time ahd passed they headed for the nurse's cabin nestled just before the forest.

She smiled brightly as she opened the door, her short brown hair now brushed neatly and glasses sitting straight. "Thanks to the extra equipment we have hidden here, the transfusion was a success," she said, letting them in. They saw Kagome first, her back to them as she rubbed her head, clearly wondering what had happened. Sango snorted for no apparent reason. The others stared at her. She blushed and pointed to Kagome's head. Two little triangular shapes poked out from the messy raven locks. Shippo, being cautious though, hopped onto Kagome's head and grabbed one lightly. He grinned as Kagome turned her head fast. "Kagome!" the kit cheered, sliding off of her head to hug her. She smiled and hugged the kit back. "Hey Shippo! What were you doing on my head?" she asked, happy and confused. He gulped. "I don't know how to say this…" Miroku began, but was cut off my Inuyasha barging out from a room close by. "Finally! I've been waiting for my damn food!" he growled, snatching at the bag in Miroku's hands, but stopped as his amber eyes searched over Kagome. She stared at him right back, getting annoyed now too. Her eyes weren't brown anymore, but had turned a nice shade of amber with flecks of brown here and there. "What the hell?" the hanyou swore, looking at her.

"Why are you gawking at me?" she hissed at him, oblivious to the fact Shippo sat in her arms and their friends were watching. "Well _dipshit_, (**bad Inu! -scolds-),** if you've failed to notice you have black doggy ears and different colored eyes and also clawed hands!" he countered. The miko/hanyou glared at him and set the kit in her hands down, getting up and looking in a mirror sitting on the wall behind the nurse's desk. She screamed and almost fainted. "How the-?" she asked blankly, grabbing her ears (sound familiar?) Sango sighed and walked over to her friend. "Well, after you two fought with Kikyo and Naraku, you passed out and you were gonna die. The nurse said she could do a blood transfusion on you two so that maybe your blood will help heal each other faster, but she said there was a 50-50 chance you might become a half-demon," Sango said in one breath, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. The girl shook her head. "And you let her?" Inuyasha roared out loud. Miroku flinched.

"Calm down would ya? We had no choice, or people would start wondering why you two seem to get in trouble so much!" Miroku said, trying to explain to the thick hanyou (thick means dull, dense, stupid etc.) "We didn't want to draw unnecessary attention with an ambulance coming, and we refused to let you two heal on your own," Ayame added, leaning against the door they had all entered. Kagome tried to get the information to sink in, and she looked at her claws. _I wonder what kind of face Mom would pull if she saw me right now… she'd probably faint…_ the girl thought. Sango shook her shoulder gently and Shippo hopped on the other one. "Kagome, whatcha thinkin' about?" he asked.

"Just wondering about what kind of face my mother would make is she saw me," the girl sighed. "She'd probably squeal and grab your ears, shrieking in your ear 'They're so fuzzy and kawaii!'" Inuyasha snickered, remembering what Kagome had done to him one time. Kagome flushed and turned around angrily. "SIT!" Koga began to laugh hysterically as Inuyasha plunged into the floor.

They soon thanked the nurse and left, so Kagome and Inuyasha could change out of their blood stained clothes. Kagome changed into a nice blue tank with baggy dark blue jeans and white sandals, making sure the boys didn't peek, as Koga had suddenly taken an even bigger liking to her. _Koga is friendly, but he keeps forgetting Inuyasha is my boyfriend…though the jerk doesn't act like it, _she huffed. A voice sounded in her head that sounded like Inuyasha's. _Well excuse me wench if I haven't been paying attention to you! If you've failed to notice, too many things have been happening and there ain't much time to spend alone! _His voice shook with rage. _Look at Mr. Big Mouth! Acting like you're the smartest guy alive! I have news for you, Yasha, start growing up or I'll bloody well make you! Now leave me alone! _She responded furiously.

As she had changed, she noticed her body had become more muscular. Her eye had twitched as she noticed it. _Great, he's already rubbing off on me, in more ways than one. _"Hey, what's this?" Kagome queried, snatching at a sheet of paper that had been attached to the bathroom door. As she read it, her face paled and her pupils shrank quite fast. A light rapping interrupted her. The door swung open to reveal the worried face of Sango. "Are you okay Kagome? You look like you saw a ghost!"

Inuyasha walked over, smirking from some reason until he saw the look on Kagome's face. "What's up?" he asked, trying to look at the paper.

Kagome gulped. "All the parents of the kids here are coming for a visit!" She checked Sango's alarm clock on the bedside table. "In..."

"Half an hour!"

_**OoC: Haha, I left you with a cliffy!Finally updated! I'm so sorry for making everyone wait! Oh, and for those who didn't vote, sorry about that too, but I needed to go on and this parent thing is going to be a fun chapter to write! Well, I'm back from Ottawa, resting my hopefully not broken toe and back in action!**_

_**Inuyasha: Finally, it took you long enough. Heck, you're slower than Kagome when she's in the bathroom!**_

_**Kagome –flushes angrily- You arrogant son of a-**_

_**Sango: -runs over and puts a hand on Kagome's mouth-**_

_**Me: You shall all address me as Fyre! –dun dun dun-**_

_**Miroku: -inches closer- My, Fyre, you have a nice tushy…**_

_**Sesshomaru: When do I get some limelight?**_

_**Fyre: -slaps Miroku- Soon, Fluffy, I promise.**_

_**Sesshomaru: -eye twitches as others laugh- 'Fluffy'?**_

_**Rin: -comes flying in and holds Fluffy in a death grip- MY FLUFFY! When do I come in? –begins to bounce off of the walls in spazzy sugar rush mode-**_

_**Fyre: Cut it out Rin! Save some for Shippo. –watches kit go psycho too- And you'll get your turn. **_


	11. What Are Those Things On Your Head?

**Disclaimer: **Someone stated that I offended them. You all have the memory of a wlanut now.

**Chapter 11: **What Are Those Things On Your Head?

"_In half an hour!"_

"Fuck." Was all Inuyasha could say. Kagome looked about ready to faint. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but the girl didn't want to deafen her friends. She growled and tore the sheet of paper up.

"I'll hide my ears and claws, but what about my eyes?" Kagome asked, turning around to look at the other two. Sango gasped and smiled. "I think I have some contacts in my table. Don't ask why, but I have some that match your old eye color perfectly," Sango said, answering that issue. "And we can just paint your nails, saying we decided to put on fake nails."

At those words, Inuyasha snorted. "Try not to knock her out with the fumes. Since your sense of smell is heightened, too much of one scent can make you pretty dizzy or knock you senseless. I should know. Sesshomaru once spilled a big bottle of ink on his desk when I was in the room and next thing I knew I had water getting splashed on my face," he finished, not noticing the girls giggling silently. _Aww shit, I just sounded smart, didn't I?_

"I can't wait to give you a make-over, Kagome-sama!" Sango squealed. She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her over to her bed. "It's not a make-over!" the miko/hanyou protested.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Sesshomaru tapped his claws on the wooden desk, staring at a picture frame to the left. There was a girl around Kagome's age or slightly younger in it, who had messy black hair, a small bit put into a cute little pony on the right side. The girl was dressed in a nice orange checked kimono with a green obi (**sash, or the little belt thing you see them wearing**). The slightest of smiles creased the cold demon's features as he gazed fondly at the picture. _'Rin…when will I see you again, my one and only love?' _he pondered. A light but rapid knocking interrupted his thoughts. Sesshomaru straightened his navy blue t-shirt and dusted off his baggy jeans (**he isn't that old y'know**) before opening the door.

Who else stood there but the one he had been thinking about.

"**FLUFFY!**" she screamed, dropping her bag and launching herself onto him. Sesshomaru staggered back, mostly in surprise. "R-Rin?" he stuttered in disbelief, unsure if she was real. The squeal she issued assured him. The demon wrapped her in a gentle hug. "How did you find me Rin?" he asked, confusion present in his tone. She pulled away and smiled happily, pulling out a vivid pink cell phone. "I called Inuyasha's number, and he said you were a counselor here so I came!" she said in one breath. Sesshomaru made a mental note to murder Inuyasha, as a mental image with him laughing his head off and pointing had made its way into his head.

"So what do you want to do, Rin?' he asked, praying he hadn't made a mistake.

He just had.

Rin almost shrieked and fell over. "Take me on a romantic boat ride right now!" she jabbered happily, grabbing his hand and ignoring protests from the tall demon.

(**A/N Just for the record, Rin is wearing a blue and light blue striped tank top with a white miniskirt**)

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Cars came pouring into the parking lot as soon as the clock struck 3:00. Most of the kids were groaning as gleeful mothers launched themselves towards them. A few actually took to running away to hide. Kagome wished she could join them as her mother's car came into sight. She sighed and played with the stray tufts of hair that fell down from the green bandana that hid her fuzzy ears.

Something tweaked one of them, and she growled slightly as she turned to see who did it. Sango flushed slightly. "Sorry Kags, I'm so used to seeing them on Inuyasha, I couldn't resist," the girl explained. Kagome smiled though, showing slightly pointed teeth. "You know, when you guys were asleep, I did the same thing to Inuyasha," she admitted sheepishly. Sango started to laugh, but stopped as a very rapid knocking interrupted them. A loud voice entered the cabin. "KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU, MY KAGGIE-POO?" her mother yelled, making Kagome burn up brighter than Sango's reddest face. Inuyasha started to snicker, but was sat faster than you could say "Inuyasha!"

Kagome crept over to the door and opened it, afraid of facing her over excited mother. "KAGGIE-POO!" her mother cried, launching herself onto Kagome. The girl staggered under Erika's weight, which seemed heavier due to the fact there was several bags including one piece of luggage which Kagome assumed was for her. "Mom…crushing…can't…breathe," she gasped out. Inuyasha came to the rescue, as did Sango. The exterminator pulled Kagome's mom back, while Inuyasha freed the girl herself.

Unfortunately, her mother grabbed the green bandana as she was pulled away. Kagome gulped and tried not to make any faces. Erika just stared and then grinned so huge it freaked Kagome out. "You…have…fuzzy…doggie ears!" she cried in pure glee, running forwards and grabbing one of them. "Stop! It's not funny, you idiot! Sit!" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha, watching as he fell to the floor. Erika pulled back and stared around as Miroku, Ayame, Koga and Shippo all came in. "Who are these people?"

Kagome sighed, a trace of irritation present. "My friends. That there next to Ayame is Koga, the pervert inching his way over to Sango-" **_SLAP. _**"-is Miroku, and this idiot on the floor is Inuyasha. Oh, this cute little kit is Shippo," she added as Shippo soared into her arms. Inuyasha growled as he raised himself off of the cabin floor, clearly annoyed his best red t-shirt was now dirty from all the 'sits' he had received so far. Erika eyed Kagome's ears and smiled a bit more. "And how on Earth did you get those, Kagome?"

After gory details, some unnecessary details and some completely idiotic and made up details, they explained in tidbits what happened. Kagome had snuck away somewhere in-between, muttering something about crawling into a corner and dying. She had crawled under her new bed and refused to come back out, even for a Scooby Snax (**hehehe, you should all know what those are**). Finally getting mad, Inuyasha stuck his head under and grabbed Kagome's wrists, dragging her out despite loud protests that she wasn't finished dying. A sudden beeping scared the girl back under the bed. Inuyasha gave up with an angry sigh and sat on top of the bed, crossing his arms in his sleeves and crossing his legs. Erika glanced down at her watch. "Oh my, an hour has passed already!" With that, the woman stood up and reached under the bed, tweaking Kagome's ears, which she had found by patting around. "You won't be getting another one of these if you keep breaking them," she warned her daughter sternly, handing her a black Motorola Razr. "Bye bye all. Oh, Sango and Ayame, your mothers couldn't come due to the fact you have very energetic and hyper siblings," she added as she left, taking everything but the little luggage. Koga and Miroku had already left, not wanting to face the wrath of their mothers.

Inuyasha kicked back and relaxed. Sango stared at him, stroking Kirara absent-mindedly. "How come you haven't left?" she asked the hanyou boy. He 'keh'd and turned away. "My parents passed away along time ago," he growled. Sango hushed and her face fell.

Kagome poked her head out from under the bed. "I'm…sorry, Inuyasha," she said, tears filling her own eyes. Inuyasha could smell the salt, but she had already disappeared back under the bed once more to avoid questions. He looked over at Sango, who shrugged.

The hanyou stuck his head under to see if she was all right, but Kagome had crawled out and was heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded, righting himself. Kagome paused for a moment. "For a walk. And don't follow me," she added, turning to shoot a glare at Inuyasha, who had begun to get up. Inuyasha stared blankly at the door as she closed it after her Ayame spoke up. "Something happened to her in the past, and it's a really touchy subject she never speaks about. Not even to us," the wolf demon sighed. Inuyasha got up and was about to walk over to the door when he tripped and stubbed his toe. Growling in pain and annoyance, he hopped around on one foot as he tried to nurse his injured toe, and knocked over the little bedside table. A small crumpled paper flew out, the only thing inside it.

Inuyasha stopped hopping around and snatched the little paper, which looked like an old newspaper. Sango and Ayame looked over at him. "Read it!" Sango hissed at him, looking back at the door. Inuyasha unfolded it, and the picture showed a big truck on top of a smashed little blue car. The headline read "**MAN DEAD IN CRASH.**"

_**Drunken truck driver takes**_

_**man's life in fatal crash**_

_**On Wednesday, June 30th, 1990, a man driving his blue BMW was struck and killed by an intoxicated drunk man driving an eighteen wheeler truck. The dead man was identified as Akotiya Higurashi, a wealthy business man. He left behind a wife, Erika Higurashi, and two children, a son named Sota, 3, and a daughter named Kagome, 10. Witnesses describe the accident as horrible. Akotiya was waiting for the light and proceeded through when it turned green. The truck driver, intoxicated, came barreling through the intersection and didn't stop. The truck crashed into the BMW and the front cab crushed the entire car. Both car and truck moved a few more feet before stopping completely. The man in the truck fell out, and began to walk away. Witnesses grabbed the man and called the police. Akotiya was pronounced dead on the scene. He left his family a small fortune, but it will not help heal the emotional scars they suffered. "I do not blame that driver of the truck, but Akotiya was just reaching the top of his career," Erika sobbed to reporters when they informed her of the accident. As mentioned earlier, he left behind two young children. Sota, 3, was too young to comment. Kagome, 10, refused to speak as she was too upset to speak coherently. The truck driver was arrested and sentenced to three years of prison for driving under the influence and almost pulling off a hit and run. Akotiya Higurashi's viewing will be on Saturday at 3 in the afternoon, and his funeral will be on Sunday.** _

"I never knew," Sango whispered, tears falling from her cheeks. Ayame nodded slowly, sighing sadly. "Poor girl. I heard a man died back then, but I would have never guessed it was her father," Ayame said. Inuyasha hadn't moved, still staring at the picture. _No wonder she got upset when she heard about my tragic past. Hers was just as bad, _he thought. Just then, a loud scream broke the silence. They immediately scrambled outside, Sango grabbing her weapon, to see what made it. Naraku stood before them, cackling madly and holding Kagome up by her neck. Inuyasha felt around for his new swords. It wasn't there.

He mentally cursed himself for forgetting it.

Sango looked furious. She threw the hiraikotsu with more force then usual. "Let her go you bastard!" she yelled, tears brimming in her eyes. The boomerang neared, but was deflected off of a powerful barrier. "What?" Sango gasped, unable to move. Kirara came to the rescue and picked Sango up before the weapon struck her.

Ayame went charging forwards, letting out a battle cry at the same time as Koga. The two youkai hit the barrier, but were deflected. Miroku tried his staff, but had the same success. Inuyasha hadn't moved. In fact, it was starting to unnerve Naraku. His scent was shifting. And that was never a good sign with a hanyou. He instantly dropped Kagome, but found Inuyasha was still changing. Kagome scrambled backwards, clutching her bleeding neck. She gasped for breath, but found herself now dizzy and unable to keep conscious.

Naraku, in a word, felt scared. Then Inuyasha looked up, hair beginning to fly wildly. His eyes had changed. They were red with blue pupils. His fangs, claws and hair had all grown, and he was growling pretty fiercely. Naraku just stared.

Miroku knew what happened. "He's turned into a full demon."

Inuyasha sprang forwards, snarling loudly. He slashed Naraku's left arm off completely. Naraku regained his senses and dodged just as the demon Inuyasha swung again. Miroku ducked as Inuyasha slashed at him for running by. He shook Kagome's shoulder gently, trying to wake her. _Kami, I hope this plan works, _the houshi thought. The girl stirred, but she seemed to be out of it.

Inuyasha struck dirt as he missed again. Naraku had lost a chunk of his body, and part of his hair was sliced in half. He was starting to lose. Growling, he put up a barrier as Inuyasha came one more. The demon growled angrily as Naraku began to disappear. "Bastard!" roared Inuyasha, punching an innocent tree down. Three birds fluttered away, reprimanding him with loud shrieks.

Miroku explained the situation to Kagome, who nodded very weakly, saying her favourite little word, "Sit." before falling back unconscious. He watched as Inuyasha fell into the dirt. He raised his face and turned around, glaring. His eyes had returned to normal. "What the hell happened, monk?" he growled as he stormed up to Miroku, grabbing the monk's shirt and dragging him up to see eye to eye. "In a minute Inuyasha! Kagome-sama needs her wounds tended to," Miroku said calmly, not at all intimidated. Inuyasha dropped Miroku to see Kagome. He was over in a flash, and had bent down. Inuyasha looked at the little wounds on her neck, which were still bleeding. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk towards their cabin. Sango came down with Kirara and stopped him. "The nurse's cabin is that way."

Inuyasha keh'd. "I got her in this mess, so I'm gonna clean it up."

_**OoC: I don't know why it takes me so long to write a simple chapter. Too many ideas I guess. Anyways, to you Canadians, Happy Canada Day!**_

_**Inuyasha: Are you gonna finish that?**_

_**Fyre: -stares at Red Bull in hands and then grins evilly- Nope, you take it.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yay! –drinks entire can-**_

_**Kagome: Take cover! –ducks behind Sango-**_

_**Sesshomaru: -takes cover behind Fyre-**_

_**Rin: -finds a can of Red Bull and drinks entire can-**_

_**Miroku: -pushes Sesshomaru over to hide behind Fyre-**_

_**Inuyasha: -starts running around and grabs Fyre before leaping away-**_

_**Sesshomaru: What the hell was that about?**_

_**Miroku: My Fyre is gone…-is slapped by Sango and Sesshomaru-**_


	12. Sing Song Time!

**Disclaimer: **I made a spelling error last time! I meant walnut!

**Chapter 12: **A New Side of Inuyasha

That bastard Naraku was going to pay big time.

"Inuyasha, are you sure this is a good idea?" Shippo asked the hanyou for the hundredth time. He received another growl in response. "Yes it is! Now shut up runt before I make you!" Inuyasha snapped, very irritated. Shippo gulped and stopped pestering him, fleeing to the safety of Kirara's head. Inuyasha hadn't been very nice since returning to normal, and the kit thought it was because Kagome was injured.

Sango was talking with Miroku about the situation. "He should have stopped Kagome-sama from going outside, despite her saying not to follow," Miroku stated calmly. "She was really depressed, Miroku, and not even Inuyasha-chan would help. (**A/N: I messed up the time, my friends. I meant to say 2000 instead of 1990. Kagome would be 16 if she was born in 1990, and she was 10 when her father died. He died in 2000, not 1990. Sorry for the total screw-up**) Her father died 6 years ago today, and I'm sure she would have liked some alone time. Inuyasha, Ayame and I all found out how her father died, and trust me Miroku, it was a horrible death," Sango told him, shaking her head sadly.

Shippo listened to all this, as Kirara was walking next to Sango. Inuyasha kicked the door open and put Kagome down on her bed, heading towards the bathroom. Everyone else followed, and Sango closed the door. A few seconds later, there was very rapid knocking and the sound of someone growling. Shippo hopped over to the window and gasped. "It's S-Sesshomaru!" he stuttered. The other four gasped and immediately blocked the door as it shook violently. They didn't notice Inuyasha cleaning the minor wounds on Kagome's neck. He placed a bandage on the worst, and gently kissed it. "Are you done kissing my 'boo-boo's' better?" an amused voice asked.

Inuyasha backed away, flushing. He saw clearly amused eyes watching him. Kagome sat up, shaking her head. "My head's pounding. Oh wait, it's just the door," she said, looking over at the four. The door then burst open and a white and blue blur flew in and tackled Kagome to the ground. "KAGS!" shrieked a very hyper girl. "R-Rin?" Kagome stuttered, eyes wide in surprise and fright. The blur formed into the form of the sweet but hyper girl. "I knew I'd find you here!" Rin squealed. "I need to tell yah something! There's gonna be a party tonight, and each of you has to sing at this! Sesshomaru says he wanted you to do this to get revenge on Inuyasha for letting me know where my Fluffy is!" Kagome slowly slid out and helped Rin up. "Calm down, and take a breath!" she told the now panting Rin. Inuyasha started to laugh. "Fluffy?" he gasped, laughing manically. Miroku and Koga sniggered, but got smacked by an irate and very sopping wet Sesshomaru. Sango and Ayame stared after him.

"What happened to you?" Shippo piped up. Sesshomaru growled, but answered. "Rin wanted to go for a boat ride, but as we were heading back, she started jumping up and down and I fell into the lake," he muttered. Inuyasha started laughing even harder, and Kagome snorted. "Fine, we'll sing. But 'Fluffy' has to sing one song at least," added Kagome, grinning. Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "As long as little brother sings. I'd love to see Inuyasha make a total fucking idiot out of himself," Sesshomaru said, almost smiling as he took Rin and walked out, now leaving the group to deal with a furious Inuyasha.

"Calm down! You're like a 5 year old girl who lost the head off of her Barbie doll!" Koga said, making everyone laugh. Even Kagome. Inuyasha lunged at the wolf, knocking him out.

_A few hours later, at 6 pm…_

"Stop fidgeting Kagome! You look fine!" Sango said, trying to put a neat butterfly clip in Kagome's now silky hair. The girls were still getting ready, and Kagome was itching to get out.

Sango's hair was pulled into her usual pony, but it was now wavy and she dressed up a little more. A white ruffled short sleeve shirt, the sleeves ending at her elbows. She had pink eye shadow on, complete with a tiny bit of mascara and clear pink lip-gloss. Her skirt, black with pink along the edges, fell just above her knees.

Ayame looked just as good. Instead of the usual pigtails, she let her red hair fall. It cascaded halfway down her back, and was styled with Kagome's help. She had blue eye shadow on, no mascara and a red strawberry lip-gloss. She wore a dark royal blue tank top, with little diamonds in the middle with the word 'I'm not a book so stop checking me out' in tiny glittery letters. Her faded denim capri pants were accessorized with a silk blue obi, golden flower designs along it.

Kagome probably looked the most stunning yet so casual. Her hair was down, but had waves in it, like Sango's. No eye shadow, but some mascara and glittery lip-gloss for a cool sparkle on her lips. Her top was all black, with gold glittery letters spelling '1 Good, 99 Naughty'. It was a halter, with string holding the top up and circling around Kagome's neck. Her back was almost exposed, but a small bit of the shirt covered it, with string going up to meet with the string around her neck. She wore black jeans, flared out at the bottom. Her obi was a bright blue, with a cool gold dragon design.

"Let's go show the boys how we look!" cheered Ayame. The girls stepped out of the cabin. The boys were dressed like it was just another day. Inuyasha wore his usual red t-shirt and black baggy pants, nothing new there. Miroku had a nice rich purple shirt on, with blue jeans that looked like they had holes for a style. Koga wore his usual ensemble, the dark brown shirt, camo pants and brown headband. Their jaws dropped as they met their girlfriends.

Miroku immediately received a slap as Sango neared. His hand had just shot out magically. Sango sighed. "This will be one long night," she added. Koga whistled, eyes over at Kagome, but switched as Ayame came closer. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome as she came closer. "You look hot," he said, and she blushed lightly. "I can say the same," she added, making him blush. "Let's head out, shall we? Thank god Rin told us where the party is."

They entered a huge cabin, which had been the lunch hall, just changed to fit all the older kids. The younger kids had all gone to an amusement park.

"Hey there kids, I'm DJ Chaos and we have some volunteer singers tonight! First up is Inuyasha! Let's go buddy!"

Inuyasha sighed and stalked up onto the stage set up. The band behind him pulled out sheets of music. There was a disco ball on the ceiling and many kids were eagerly awaiting the party to start. Unbeknownst to the group of 6, Kikyo and her friends were there too. Inuyasha nodded to the band and they struck up the song.

(_**Out of my Head by Mobile is the song**)_

_Come on over, let me watch you_

_Let me hold you, let me touch you_

_Right or wrong_

_I should've stayed up 'til the break of dawn_

_Ever since our eyes did meet_

_I long to see_

_Your eyes surprised me like the moon on a cowboy movie screen_

_I never found out what it means_

_(**Chorus**)_

_I must be out of my head_

_It must be something I said_

_So come on, I'll waste my life_

_You think I'm out of my head_

_But I'm romantically dead_

_So come on, I'll waste my life on you" _the crowed whistled and cheered while still dancing. He was sure surprising his friends.

_Come on over, let me watch you_

_Let me hold you, let me touch you_

_I'm right, you're wrong _

_You should've come to me before too long_

_You'll never leave my sight again_

_To keep you then_

_Your eyes deny me like the sun on a night sky movie scene_

_And I just don't care what it means_

_(**Chorus**)_

_I must be out of my head_

_It must be something I said_

_So come on, I'll waste my life_

_You think I'm out of my head_

_But I'm just romantically dead_

_So come on, I'll waste my life on you_

_(softer)And I hate to be the one_

_The one to drop the bomb_

_You wouldn't wait around_

_But I'll be watchin' you_

_Woooooo you! Yeah you!_

_Woooooo you! Yeah you!  
_

_Woooooo you! Yeah you!  
_

_Woooooo you! Yeah you!_

_Wooow oooooooo (sounds like whoaaaa just longer)  
_

_Wooow oooooooo_

_(fast)I'll watch your every move_

_You can't know we can't hurt_

_You got no choice I got you" _Inuyasha sang, wowing everyone in the room.

_(**Chorus**)_

_I must be out of my head_

_It must be something I said_

_So come on, I'll waste my life_

_You think I'm out of my head_

_But I'm just romantically dead_

_So come on, I'll waste my life_

_I must be out my head_

_It must be something I said_

_So come on, I'll waste my life on you_

_You think you I'm out my head_

_But I'm romantically dead_

_So come on_

_I'll waste my life, I'll waste my life, my life on you!" _He finished, getting major cheers from the crowd. The DJ applauded him as he jumped off stage. "I'll play y'all some tunes, so have fun until the next song!" the DJ called, receiving wild cries in return. The song Streamline (**ever see that Pepsi commercial? It's the song, just longer**) began to play. Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder as he came over. "Well done, Inuyasha. I never knew you could sing," he commented. Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. "That was all right dog turd, but you still suck," Koga laughed, getting a big punch in the cheek courtesy of Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, smiling. "I gotta admit, that was good," she said, making the hanyou blush a bit. The song playing ended and DJ Chaos came back on. "Hey there, my homies, I'd like to call up Kikyo, who will be singing one of my favs Somebody Told Me (**The Killers**)," he announced. Kagome opened her mouth and stuck her finger in, making gagging noises. Sango and Ayame snickered.

Kikyo, who had her hair up in the usual style, was wearing a very short green t-shirt, and a very stylish denim miniskirt (**hey she doesn't have to be ugly**). She eyed Kagome and smiled. "I'm going to dedicate this to someone I like," she said, sarcastically of course. No one caught it except for Kagome, who was very tempted to slash Kikyo into itty-bitty pieces and feed it to her cat Buyo.

(_guitar and bass intro_)

_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name_

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight- _Kikyo was getting major cheers, but not from the six who disliked her heartily (**not fair to say hate**)

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

_(**Chorus**)_

_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_That looked like a girlfriend_

_I had back in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

_(**Chorus**)_

_Pace yourself for me _

_I said baby please_

_But I just don't want to know now_

_When all I wanna do is try_

_(**Chorus**)_

_Somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_That looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had back in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around_

_(**Repeat twice more**)_

Kikyo finished, listening to the cheers and grinning smugly at the fuming red face of Kagome. "You little bitch!" Kagome snarled, pouncing. Sango and Ayame quickly grabbed her before she got onstage. "Kagome, you can get back at her! Just don't do anything you'll regret!" pleaded Ayame. The hanyou settled down, but still gave Kikyo a death glare that made Sesshomaru's look like he was smiling.

"All right Kikyo! Rock on, gal! Next up, we have someone singing a nice hit called Stupid Girls! You know who you are!" DJ Chaos shouted above the noise. Kagome smirked. "I'll see you guys in a bit," she said, pulling free from the grip and walking to the stage. The boys watched her go with interest.

"I'd like to dedicate this to Kikyo and her friends," Kagome grinned out.

_(slow) Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

_Maybe if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Go to Fred Segal (**who's he? Lol I have no clue. Really. -.-**) you'll find them there_

_Laughing so loud all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to drop them champagne_

_(Drop a name)_

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president?_

_She's dancing in a music video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy-bitsy dogs and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

_(**Chorus**)_

_Maybe if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my black hair back (**a minor change**)_

_Push my bra up like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(House band dude: Break it down now)_

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
_

_I cannot take any more  
_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
_

_That will never be me  
_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition  
_

_That's what I wanna see  
_

_Disasters all around  
_

_World despaired  
_

_Their only concern_

_Will they mess up my hair?_

_(**chorus**)_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my black hair back  
_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my black hair back  
_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
_

_Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my back hair back  
_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Kagome finished, still eyeing Kikyo. She was beet red and so were her little friends. Sango and Ayame were howling with laughter, as were the boys.

The DJ was also laughing. "Thanks for the laugh, Kagome! That was just too good! All right my friends, next up we have Sesshomaru!"

The crowd went dead silent. Someone laughed, but no one else. Sesshomaru made his way onto the stage.

Inuyasha decided this was the best moment to collapse in peals of laughter.

_**OoC: A lot of typing to do! I have a good song picked out for Mr Fluffy. You may ask how I am typing this. Well, Inuyasha just pleasantly asked some random guy for a laptop. Actually, he threatened to rip the guy's lungs out. I don't care. I'm in a dark space though.**_

_**Miroku: Can I sing Big Butts? –is slapped by Kagome and Sango simultaneously-**_

_**Sesshomaru: Oh boy, I wonder what I'll sing.**_

_**Rin: Sing The Itsy Bitsy Spider!**_

_**Shippo: Knowing Fluffy, he'll start singing Who Let the Dogs Out? –avoids getting hit, but gets bopped on head-**_

_**Inuyasha: -returns whistling a cheery tune-**_

_**Kagome: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**_

_**Inuyasha: Oh shit. –starts running-**_


	13. Lil Note For Songs

_**Author's Note**_

_**If you want to hear how the songs go, visit this site.**_

_**www. youtube .com (minus the spaces, of course)**_

_**At the right side of the page, near the top, type in the name of the song and then the artist (ex. Out of my Head-Mobile) and turn up the speakers to here the way the songs go. Happy listening!**_

_**Arigato and ja ne!**_

_**Fyre**_


	14. Catfights and Big Frights

**Disclaimer**: Nothing new. I shall replace this with a trivia game! But I still don't own Inu or his friends -sniffle-

_Inuyasha: You're insane in the head._

_Fyre: You know, I'm thankful I'm in here. That way, the insane three headed lawyer dragon won't get me._

_Audience: -all cower in fear-_

_Random Guy 1: Someone say something!_

_Random Guy 2: Eat him! –points at Random Guy 1-_

_Random Guy 3: I want to be eaten!_

_Audience: -start fighting over who gets to be eaten-_

_Fyre: O-kay there. On with the amusement!_

**Chapter 13: **Catfights and Big Frights

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha with disgust clearly written on his face. However, the taiyoukai cleared his throat. Kagome hissed a sit command on the howling hanyou, who shut up instantly.

(**_when I was thinking of songs for the charries to sing, Mr Brightside just came up. It suits Fluffy, doesn't it?_**)

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I'm doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_-_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

Rin squealed happily. It was one of her favourite songs, and if her Fluffy was singing it, it made her the happiest, spazziest and cutest girl on the world…for now anyways.

_Now they're going to bed_

_My stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

_-_

_And I just can't look, it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_-_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_-_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

_-_

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_-_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_-_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

Sesshomaru looked amused as everyone, except for Inuyasha, went wild. Rin leaped on stage and began to choke him in what would become the 'I Love You To Death, So That's What I'll Do, Hug You To Death Because I Love You' hug.

The DJ laughed and waved Sesshomaru off stage with the hyper-active and clingy Rin. "Okay my friends, take a break and relax with the music. I'm gonna dedicate this next song to the couples in here tonight. Enjoy, as the next live singer will be up here in 10 minutes. Chillax, my friends," the smooth voice told them. A slow dance song soon came on.

All the single people scattered around and clung to the walls, the few brave ones still standing. The couples, and there was a lot more than just our six friends, began to dance. Kagome shook her head, wondering why people danced to this mushy stuff. _Aw crap, I'm starting to THINK like him too!_ she thought. Inuyasha had finally gotten to his feet and held out a hand to Kagome. "Well, we're a couple aren't we?" he explained, seeing her slightly confused look.

She smiled and accepted his invitation to dance. They slowly swayed to the music, and past an angry Sango.

"Miroku, why can't you dance without groping?" she asked the houshi angrily. Miroku touched his sore cheek, red from the painful slaps. "I can't help it Sango. Your butt is so cute," he grinned. Sango was tempted to slap him, not sure if that was an insult or compliment. "Houshi-sama, if you can dance to this without caressing my butt, you'll be fine. But ruin it, and you'll be spending the night in the nurse's cabin," Sango warned him, relenting slightly. Miroku smiled goofily. "Anything for you, my lovely Sango," he said, even slightly bowing.

Ayame and Koga had no issues, other than the fact Koga kept growling every time he saw Kagome dancing with Inuyasha. Ayame was starting to get frustrated. "Koga, are you ever going to give up on her?" she hissed at him. The wolf youkai sighed. "Because if you don't, I'll sure as hell give you one good reason!" Koga yelped and squeaked out a tiny yes.

Kikyo smirked as she danced with Hojo. Inuyasha had Kagome facing her, and she decided to fight back for the insulting song. Kikyo raised a stiletto heel and brought down hard on Kagome's heel. There was a hiss, and then a loud shriek as Kagome lost it tackled Kikyo down. The two girls rolled around, lashing out furiously and ignoring the yells and shrieks of anger and surprise.

Ayame had finally stopped dancing to help Inuyasha pry the seething Kagome off of a badly bruised Kikyo. Her left arm had been punched has Kagome had tackled her, and was now an unsightly green color. "_I'm gonna fucking kill her!_" Kagome managed to get out through gritted fangs. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Will you at least act normal for tonight?" he asked. Kagome stopped struggling, and sighed. "Ok. I'm sorry, but she stepped on my heel, on purpose? You think I was gonna let her get away with that?" she vented out, but only for Inuyasha to hear. Another song blared, along with a small warning the next singer was up in 5 minutes.

Everyone eagerly awaited the singer. When Miroku went on stage, everyone cheered, especially some girls. They practically shrieked the other kids deaf. DJ Chaos announced he was singing Beverly Hills (**Weezer, for those who don't know**)

_-_

_Where I come from isn't all that great_

_My automobile is a piece of crap_

_My fashion sense is a little whack_

_And my friends are just as screwy as me (**it's true!**)_

_-_

_I didn't go to boarding schools_

_Preppy girls never looked at me_

_Why should they?_

_I ain't nobody_

_Got nothing in my pocket_

_-_

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Rolling like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_-_

_Look at all those movies stars_

_They're all so beautiful and clean_

_When the housemaids scrub the floor_

_They get the spaces in between_

_-_

_I wanna live a life like that_

_I wanna be just like a king_

_Get my picture by the pool_

'_Cause I'm the next big thing in_

_-_

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Rolling like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_-_

Sango was awestruck. She had no idea Miroku had such a great singing voice! Maybe she had been _too _hard on him.

_The truth is, I don't stand a chance_

_It's something you're born into_

_And I just don't belong_

_-_

_No, I'm just a no class beat down fool_

_And I'll always be that way_

_I might as well enjoy my life_

_And watch the stars play_

_-_

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Rolling like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_-_

_Beverly Hills…_

As soon as he ended the song, the mad girls who shrieked the crowd deaf hurtled on stage and tried to steal kisses off of the poor monk. Sango came to his rescue by tackling all three at once. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she rescued the girls from a violent beating. "And I thought I was bad," she laughed as she helped Sango up. "Shut up," Sango growled, grabbing Miroku and dragging him off stage. "All right Miroku, my lady man! Koga, old friend, old buddy, old pal, get your ass up here!" The DJ called.

Koga took the mic and grinned at the ladies. "I'd dedicate this to you, ladies, but this song doesn't suit you fine beauties," he grinned. (**You should all know this, but anyways, it's Lose Yourself by Eminem. Warning: bad words have been replaced**)

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

_-_

_Yo, His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_-_

_He's chokin, how everybody's chokin now_

_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_

_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_

_He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy_

_No, he won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes_

_It don't matter, he's dope_

_-_

_He knows that, but he's broke_

_He's so stacked that he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again yo_

_This whole rap city_

_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_-_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_-_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better_

_-_

_His soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking_

_Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order_

_A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortom_

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_

_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter_

_Lonely roads, God only knows_

_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water_

_These girls don't want him no more, he's cold product_

_They moved on to the next guy who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada_

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_

_I suppose its old partner, but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum da dum da da_

_-_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_-_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo, you better_

_-_

_No more games, I'm a change what you call rage_

_Tear this damn roof off like 2 dogs caged_

_I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed_

_I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_

_But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cypher_

_Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper_

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_

_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_

_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_

'_Cause man, these damn food stamps don't buy diapers_

_And it's no movie, there's no Makai Pfeiffer, this is my life_

_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder_

_Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus_

_Teeter-totter caught up between trying to be a father and a prima donna_

_Baby mama drama's screamin' on and_

_Too much for me to wanna_

_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony_

_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_

_I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot_

_Success is my only damn option, failure's not_

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_

_So here I go is my shot._

_Feet fail me not or not this may be the only opportunity that I got_

_-_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_-_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better_

"That was cool Koga! I vote you the best damn singer we've ever had!" The DJ had to scream over the noise of the crowd. Koga got down off stage and smirked at the amazed looks on his friends faces.

All of a sudden, all the lights went all simultaneously. Three screams pierced the silence.

Question is, who screamed?

_**OoC: Take a guess! I'm not sure who I'll make the kidnap-ees. I might make it our little group, I might make it three random girls. Take a guess, but that's not my little trivia question.**_

_**Trivia: Correctly name the souls that made up the Shikon no Tama. (if you wish, use the Japanese names too)**_

_**Inuyasha: -is six feet under-**_

_**Kagome: Now, Inu, where did you stash the authoress?**_

_**Miroku: -scrambles over- Yes, do tell! –slapped by Kagome and Sango-**_

_**Inuyasha: In a closet outside.**_

_**-Shippo and Rin come flying in and trample Inuyasha-**_

_**Sesshomaru: I'm so glad we have more Red Bull. They were on my nerves singing Who Let The Dogs Out.**_

_**Fyre: -comes back but passes out as messy imaginary room looms-**_

_**Sango: I blame you. –points at Kagome-**_

_**Kagome: -whines- Why me?**_

_**Sango: You're the one who bought all that Red Bull to keep yourself energized to catch Inuyasha!**_


	15. Damsels in Distress?

**Disclaimer: **Sorry bout the wait, my friends, but I got a new doggy. She's prettier than Inuyasha. Oh, I own her but not him or any of the characters. (**Inuyasha still kicks ass**)

**Chapter 15**: Damsels in Distress?

The lights flickered back on. Most of the kids had plastered themselves to the walls.

Three kids were missing. Kagome peeked open an eye and gasped.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were missing. (**aaah, I can't help it! And boys do scream, as much as us girls**)

Sango and Ayame blinked in surprise. Who would take the boys and why? Kagome looked around, and saw a broken window. "I'd assume the kidnappers went that way," she pointed out to her friends. Sango stared at the window but shook her head. "We need our weapons at least," she remarked. Ayame nodded her agreement. "Ok. Then we can go save our boyfriends!" "_Yeah!_"

Sango simply hitched a ride off of Ayame, since Kagome wasn't used to carrying people yet. They hurriedly snatched up their weapons (except for Ayame, who has her speed and other demon attacks). Kagome knew Inuyasha's scent, so they followed her nose. It lead to the forest surrounding the lake. Sango gulped. "We-we have to go in t-there?" she asked. The forest gave off an eerie vibe, as it was nearly the middle of the night. Kagome nodded sadly. "We just have to, whoever took them is in there. And you want to hurt who took your 'Miroku-poo' right?' she asked, stifling a snigger. Ayame snorted, but shut up as Sango shot her a death glare.

The three girls stepped into the dark, foreboding forest.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Miroku rubbed his head, looking around. A strong smell of pine trees and earth wafted through the air. "What on earth happened?" he moaned, blinking. Inuyasha and Koga lay next to him, still out cold.

Tall, intimidating pine trees swayed in the eerie breeze. For a 'holy' man, Miroku was, in a few good descriptive words, scared shitless. He felt around for his staff, but only felt the top of Inuyasha's head. "Buddy, take a shower every week," he said, feeling the supposedly silky, silver hair.

"Looks who's talking! You should shower to clean the dirty thoughts from your head!" growled Inuyasha. (**what a great comeback!**)

Miroku yelped and scurried away hastily. "Aw shit! Don't scare me like that!" he gasped out. Inuyasha sat up and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" he barked out, staring all around. A feminine voice drifted through the air. "You guys were too cute to pass up, so I took you from that awful, stuffy and girl infested dance," it said. Miroku drooled. "Aww, you think I'm cute? Can we see you?" he begged, grasping both hands together and staring all around with big puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head sadly. He got to his feet and kicked Koga in the side. Hard.

Koga yelped and scrambled backwards into someone. He yelped even louder and ran forwards. A figure stepped out. (**someone asked that I didn't bring in made up charries, but this is a one chapter character. I promise!**) It was a woman, with elegant hair falling to just below her knees. One half was a light powdery blue, the other half was a light lavender color. Both eyes matched the color of the side they were on (**for confused readers, the left side is blue, the right is purple**). Her dress and lips also matched the colors. Miroku and Koga's jaws dropped simultaneously, drool coming out right away. Inuyasha turned his head away, silently making gagging noises. The woman didn't notice. "My name is Kimona, the Illusion demon. I saw you three at that pitiful excuse for a dance and said, 'Oh my, there are so damn cute! I should save them!'" she squealed, clapping her hands together and doing a little jig.

Miroku grinned goofily and ran forwards, grabbing her hand. "Will you bear my children?" he asked, eyes big.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

Kagome leapt from branch to branch, sniffing around every once in a while. "It's getting stronger that way!" she called out to Ayame and Sango.

Ayame leaned on the side of the trunk. "Can we take a break? I'm exhausted," she panted, sighing. Kagome wiped her brow, nodding. "Yeah, definitely," she agreed. Sango just stared at them. "You two have demon blood, yet you get exhausted?" she questioned them. Glares from both shut her up.

After a few minutes, a light filled the area. The girls stared at it before deciding to move. As they neared it, they saw four figures in the light. Kagome, using her keen eyes, focused on them. She gasped.

"The boys!"

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

The party had been postponed, since all the counselors had locked them all in until the missing six were found. Rin looked out at the broken window and sighed.

Sesshomaru had gone out to find them, much to both his and Rin's annoyance. Still, it wasn't anyone's fault this had happened. If only Kagome and her friends hadn't run out…

Rin would be cuddling up to her Fluffy right now.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Get the hell away from me, wench! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Inuyasha shouted as he ran all around in circles, desperately avoiding Kimona's hugs and kisses. It was disgusting, in his eyes. Koga and Miroku were clinging to her.

As he tried to jump in a tree, her hand grabbed out with inhuman speed and dragged him back down.

"Get the hell away from me!"

A bright purple light came streaking out of nowhere and took off a piece of sleeve on Kimona's dress. Her head whipped around so fast, you'd be surprised she didn't get whiplash. The sound of fast movements was all that was heard. Inuyasha hadn't noticed the arrow, as he was trying to get away for the possessed Kimona.

"I just want to touch those cute little ears and hug you!" she whined, completely ignoring Miroku and Koga, who drooled all over her dress.

"Get the hell away from him!" screamed an awfully familiar voice.

An arrow struck very close to Kimona, and she jumped away in fright. Kagome leaped down gracefully from up high, followed by Ayame and Sango. Inuyasha had never been so relieved to see them. The three girls looked all equally mad, but the face of Kagome actually scared Inuyasha.

Miroku and Koga seemed to wake up and scrambled backwards away from Kimona, rubbing their mouths and trying to stammer out excuses. "Save it, Miroku," Sango glared at the monk, who dropped his head and nodded it sadly. She raised the hiraikotsu and stared down Kimona, who looked perfectly calm. "You're the kidnapper? Not much more than a slut dressed up in glitter and perfect hair dye. Nice color scheme, by the way," she added sarcastically.

Kimona smirked. "I guess you want to fight me? That's rhetorical, so don't bother replying. I already know the answer." In a flash, she revealed her true form. A dragon, slightly taller than Koga (**the tallest, I guess**) appeared in her place. It was a white color, with a hint of blue and purple on the arms, legs, tail each cheek and the edges of the wings. A white staff with a honey colored orb appeared in her hand. "Try me," Kimona hissed at Sango.

A white swirl appeared on the ground, and a pure white snake, save for the eerie red eyes, appeared. It was quite large, with fangs bigger than Inuyasha's fist. It hissed and coiled up, waiting for the attack. Sango tossed the boomerang quite fiercely at it.

Something pretty cool yet bad for our group happened next. The snake uncoiled and spun around, its speed rivaling the hiraikotsu. It turned into a sort of tornado, and as the boomerang neared, it was sucked up into the tornado and sent flying back out at Sango.

Not wanting a repeat of the incident with Kanna, she readied herself and grabbed the weapon before it struck.

Ayame went next, charging in with a kick aimed. The snake leaped to the left and lashed out with its tail. Ayame went tumbling backwards and into the trunk of a tree.

Kagome fired two arrows at once, praying they would hit. The snake reared back, opened its mouth and spat out something green and slimy-looking. It touched both arrows and they dropped down, melting. Kimona grinned. "Nothing can hurt my little pet!" she announced.

Miroku coughed, wrapping up his Wind Tunnel. Everyone blinked.

The snake was gone. Kimona gasped, and glared at Miroku. "I'll kill you!" she growled, pointing the staff at Miroku. He rolled his eyes and held up his right hand. "Want to join your pet?" he asked her, grinning. Kimona's eyes widened in glee. Everyone just shook their heads, sighing sadly. Miroku pulled back the beads, opening the hellhole in his hand. Kimona realized what was happening and tried taking flight, straight into the hole. Miroku sealed it once more. He clapped his hands together and smiled pleasantly. "Shall we head back?" Everyone nodded vigorously.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Okay everyone, let's get this night back on the road. Let's get our next singer up here!"

(**so I skipped a bit, don't sue me. Sango will be singing Behind These Hazel Eyes**)

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_-_

_(**Chorus**)_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_-_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, yet so broken up inside_

'_Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_-_

_(**Chorus**)_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_-_

_Swallowed me, then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't Cry on the Outside_

_anymore, anymore…_

_-_

_(**Chorus, x2**)_

_(**end**)_

Sango couldn't hide the grin on her face as the partygoers gave her a loud round of cheers.

_**OoC: Finito! Okay, reviewers, thankies mucho lotsa! (translation: thanks a ton) I ask of you, what should I make our dear Ayame sing? Type in your suggestion in your review, and If I like it, or it suits Ayame, you'll get mentioned! (audience: oohs and aahs) In fact, I'll mention the reviewers from now on.**_

_**Sesshomaru: -grabs Shippo by the scruff and hurls the insane kit at Inuyasha-**_

_**Shippo: Yay for ears! –laughs like a maniac and tries to rip off Inu's ears-**_

_**Koga: Let me help! Fluffy: No me! –both run over and start tugging-**_

_**Sango: -to Kagome- Shouldn't we help him?**_

_**Kagome: No. In fact, let's help!**_

_**Fyre: Oh what the hell. –runs over too-**_

_**Inuyasha: TRAITORS!**_


	16. Hangovers Suck

**Disclaimer: **Warning! A bit of fluffiness is to come, as well as a lot of cursing. And I mean, more than usual.

_Fyre: The lawyer dragon ish back! Save me reviewers!_

_Thankies to you faithful guys and girls!_

**_Whitetigermisty: _**Thanks! I'm so bad.

**_iceprincess241: _**Good suggestions. I'm sure you'll like this chapter.

**_Avelyn Lauren: _**You are my most faithful reviewer, and I luff you!

**_Punk Rock Miko2: _**Squee! –hug- Tankies!

**_FallenAngel92: _**Arigato for the song suggestions. :D

**_kagomeandkiome626: _**I shouldn't say this so early, but I'm planning a sequel. No other secrets are spilling!

**Chapter 16: **Hangovers Suck

Ayame finally stepped up on stage, ready for her singing debut.

_(**All you Wanted, by Michelle Branch**)_

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And got swept away_

_-_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_To show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the time comes_

_I'd take you away_

_-_

_(**Chorus**)_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_All you wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me, you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_-_

_(**x2**)_

_If you want to  
_

_I can save you  
_

_I can take you away from here  
_

_So lonely inside  
_

_So busy out there  
_

_And all you wanted  
_

_was somebody who cares_

_-_

_Please, can you tell me?_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Ayame was hailed as the tear inducer of the night, and was glomped by Koga.

Somebody shouted incoherently, and bottles started rolling on the floor. One landed at Kagome's feet, and she picked it up. "Beer?" she exclaimed. Inuyasha tried to snatch it, but she jerked away from his grasp. "Get your own, greedy! There's plenty on the floor," she hissed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and grabbed one of four that landed near him. Sango and Miroku each grabbed one, wondering if this was even allowed.

Kagome had opened the lid, and grinned. "Cheers," she shrugged, chugging the bottle before the other three could protest. "What the hell," Sango sighed. They popped their beers open and chugged them down.

_**A good few beers later…**_

"No, 'Yashie, it's that way," Kagome slurred, putting the bottle on his head upside down. Beer poured onto his messy silver hair. "Thanks, Kaggy, -hic- I called you Kaggy, haha, oops. Look, it looks like I peed myself," Inuyasha started laughing hysterically.

Miroku sat on a stool that had been dragged up to see who could sit on it longest, and so far he was winning. Sango shouted 'BOO!' and made him fall off, laughing manically. "Haa, I fall off chair. Sango made me," he pouted, through laughs.

Kagome hopped on the stool, managing to stay on for a good 2 minutes before deciding to chug another bottle and falling off. She landed on her ass, and started laughing.

Koga and Ayame were just staring, wondering if they were the only sober people there.

Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome started kissing for no reason, making everyone else follow suit.

Then, Sango and Kagome making out. Miroku and Inuyasha drooled. "Thish is hot," Miroku burped. Inuyasha giggled like a girl. Sango ran over to the stage, jumped off yelling 'I'm Superman!' and laughing. Ayame ran over and caught her, looking over at Koga. He was trying to restrain Miroku from getting another bottle.

Inuyasha was on the floor, unconscious from running around and finally tripping. Kagome was giggling and grabbing his ears, until he groaned and she skittered away. Inuyasha rubbed his head and raised it, looking around. "Holy fuck, it feels like someone was hammering nails into my head," he growled. Koga walked over, having stopped Miroku, and helped the dazed hanyou up. "You all got drunk, but it looks like you're not, for now," Koga added, smirking. Inuyasha punched him.

Kagome slid past on the cushion from the stool, squealing. Inuyasha stared after her. "Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are still off in lala land. You hit your head, so you're fine," Ayame told him, chasing after Kagome.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

The party had been shut down, due to the illegal alcohol. Most of the students snuck a few beers out, Miroku included, but were caught. Sesshomaru, with Rin clinging to his arm, told them that they were going to an amusement park tomorrow, hangover or not.

Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame all carried the drunk and disorderly (**heck, I don't know what that means**) three friends back to the cabin, which took half an hour longer than it usually did due to the fact Miroku flailed around and made Koga loose balance and fall into the lake.

Finally making it back, everyone went to bed, except for Inuyasha, who didn't want his drunk friends doing anything stupid.

Morning dawned early (for Inuyasha anyways), drawing out groans of pain from the three drunkies (**hee hee**).

Sango sat up first. "What happened last night? My head is killing me and I feel really horrible," she muttered, rubbing her head and stomach at the same time.

Kagome slowly got to her feet, mumbling things about killing certain people. Inuyasha snorted, which was a bad mistake. "SIT YOU STUPID JERK!" With a loud crash, which woke the asleep members of the group, Inuyasha paid his price for letting her drink.

"He deserves it," Sango said, feeling very unsympathetic towards the idiotic hanyou.

"Oh, by the way, we're going to an amusement park today."

"FUCK NO!"

Everyone stared at…

_**OoC: I just don't have the heart to write much more. I'm basing the amusement park off of one here in Canada. I've lost my will to write, for now.**_

_**Review or I'll have the thoroughly disgruntled Inuyasha tear off your leg.**_

_**Oh yeah, changed my pen name. Got bored with the other one.**_


	17. Some Well Deserved Fun

**Disclaimer: **Bwahaha! I'd put the reviewers down, but there's too many! You all know who you are, anyways. Have fun with this chappie! I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this fic and have manipulated the characters to my will! –Insert evil cackle here with lightning coming from fingertips-

**Chapter 17: **Some Well Deserved Fun

Miroku eeped and blushed as everyone stared at him. "Well, I have a hangover! And so do they. Blame that," he muttered, turning away.

Kirara mewed from under Sango's bed. Shippo crawled out from Inuyasha's blanket.

"What the HELL were you doing in MY bed, runt?" Inuyasha roared, getting ticked. Shippo yawned and rubbed one eye. "Well, I assumed people were drunk when we all came back and saw beer bottles lying around outside the lunch cabin, so I assumed somehow you guys would get drunk, " he answered sleepily. Inuyasha flipped, chasing the wailing kitsune outside and was not seen until he strolled back in 10 minutes later, with a thoroughly beaten up Shippo trailing. (**well, let's just say Shippo was really tired and fell asleep on the first bed he found**)

"Sit! Stop beating up Shippo because he's right!" Kagome scolded, though softly as her head was killing her.

Just then, a light knock interrupted what would have been entertainment. A girl around their age, with light purple hair flowing to her shoulders and curious purple eyes peered in. "Um, excuse my interruption, but you have 10 minutes to pack your stuff for the day at the amusement park," she said, looking a bit flustered as they all stared at her. She left, leaving the others to scramble around, over beds, over each other in haste to pack up.

A good deal of shouting and clothes tossing later, the group trudged out the door in high spirits, despite the hangovers and idiotic actions.

Boarding the small bus (the larger buses, used for the younger kids, had no gas left), the group headed to the back, the couples sitting as they usually did. Unfortunately for them, Hojo and his usual friends boarded the bus, and Hojo went to the empty seat in front of her and Inuyasha. "Hey Kags, are you single yet?" he asked excitedly. Once again, Inuyasha shot an arm around her and pulled her close. "No shot in hell, dirt bag," came the gruff and angry reply from Inuyasha. Kagome had to smile at his protective-ness. It was cute, but overwhelming sometimes.

(**blah blah blah, boring bus ride, blah blah blah**)

"Holy crap, this place is huge!" Koga announced the group's exact thoughts. Many rides sat here and there, and tons of places to eat, go to the bathroom, buy new pants and just sit down were off to the sides.

Sango looked down at a map of the park, and pointed out a cool looking ride. "It's called Drop Zone, and it's right over there. Kagome, Ayame, you wanna go?" she asked, grinning as she read the description but didn't tell them. Kagome nodded her head, but Ayame knew what the ride was, and shook her head vigorously. "No, I think I'll drag Koga to the…wooden roller coasters," she stuttered, grabbing Koga and racing off in no apparent direction. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged the girl off, as she looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku, mouthing '_Help Me!'_.

Miroku grabbed a map from a booth and looked at it. "Hmm, there's a ride called…Cliffhanger just a bit off in the direction the girls are heading. It spins you upside down and sprays one row of people with water,' he explained, grinning. Inuyasha grinned at Miroku. "Let's go. Hey, you might just get a new pair of pants out of this," he cracked, laughing his head off as Miroku fumed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

(**Bwahaha, ph3r me fools! Randomness pwns you all)**

Kagome tried to stop Sango, unable to. She was wearing a light green top, with hip hugging bell bottom jeans, and black flip-flops. Sango, wearing a light pink top with black baggy jeans, ignored her. "You agreed, Kagome, and I would've taken you anyways," she said. Racing towards the attraction, Kagome went pale.

It stood a full six stories above them. A voice came on the P.A system. "**Welcome to Drop Zone, the tallest ride here. Riders, a maximum of 20, are strapped in, taken all the way to the top and then dropped, freefalling all the way to the bottom. We hope you enjoy your day at Wonderland.**" Kagome was now almost the same color as Kikyo. "Yay, the first in line!" Sango squealed. An attendant no older than them smiled and let them in, Sango grinning evilly.

She pushed Kagome into a seat and strapped her in, sitting right next to her and strapping herself in. "Sango, I am so going to kill you!" she said through gritted teeth. She couldn't see the wide grin on her friend's face.

(_With Koga&Ayame_)

Ayame pointed to one. "It's called The Wildebeast! Come on, Koga, do you want to make me cry?" she pleaded, making tears come to her eyes.

Koga, not wanting to see a woman cry, hastily nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before dragging him to the entrance. "Thanks, Koga! I love you so much!" "Why did Sango drag Kagome off?" "What was that, Koga?"

"Hand stamps," a guy in his mid 30's asked them, and they showed him. "Okay, get on," he said lazily. Ayame pulled Koga to the first car, and sat down, pulling the bar down, which made a click. Koga looked at the hill before them. A voice came on overhead as more people got on. "**Welcome to The Wildebeast, we hope you enjoy this classic wooden roller coaster. The rickety track and sharp turns take you through one of Japan's oldest roller coasters. Oh, and please don't spit. Thank you, and enjoy.**" Koga gulped as the cars started moving forwards, and up the hill which probably led to his doom.

(_With Inuyasha and Miroku_)

"Not a word, Inuyasha, or I'll suck you up into the Wind Tunnel."

Inuyasha was beside himself with laughter, sticking his wallet back in the pocket of his faded jeans. Miroku had a new pair of jeans, due to the fact he had, in a word, pissed himself. Cliffhanger had really scared him, and now they were off to Drop Zone, wondering if the girls needed any new pants.

(_With Kagome and Sango_)

"GAAAAAAAAH! SANGO, I HATE YOU! IT'S SO DAMN HIGH! OH CRAP, I CAN SEE INUYASHA'S RED SHIRT! GAAAAAAH!"

Sango started laughing her head off, waving at the red and purple specks on the ground. "It's not funny Sango! I have the power to kill you now!"

"**You will be free falling in 5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**Enjoy what's left of your life…**

**1!**"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as they fell, falling quite rapidly. Sango had thrown a penny just as they dropped, but as they reached the bottom, they slowed down much to Sango's resentment and Kagome's relief.

Sango had to pry Kagome's claws from the grips and help the frightened girl to the exit. A disgruntled Miroku and amused Inuyasha greeted them. "How was the fall, ladies?" Inuyasha asked, trying to hold in a snigger. Kagome gave him a '_Shut-Up-Or-I'll-Kill-You-Slowly-And-Painfully'_ glare. Just then, a clinking sound came from a few inches away from Miroku. "Gaaah!" he yelped, jumping away and behind Sango.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up the penny. He stared between Kagome and Sango, who was busy slapping Miroku. Kagome pointed a finger at Sango.

Kagome pointed at a freaky looking ride, called Shockwave. It spun people upside down in every direction, then reversed and then went forwards for a lot of fun. Kagome grabbed Sango away from Miroku and dragged her towards it, her strength overpowering Sango's just this once, with an evil grin.

Miroku grabbed the other hanyou and followed the other two.

(_Koga and Ayame_)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koga screamed as they plunged over yet another hill. Ayame had her arms up and was laughing at Koga and because she was having fun. "Hey, look! It's Kagome and Sango! There's Miroku and Inuyasha too! HEY GUYS!" Ayame yelled, as the cart slowed to the top of the tallest hill. The other four waved for a minute, Inuyasha making a face which seemingly looked like he was laughing, before the car went flying down and underneath another section of the track.

After another death defying sharp turn, the car finally slowed, coming to a stop in the station just as another car pulled off. "**Welcome back, riders. We hope you enjoyed the ride. Please grab your stuff, if you left any, and enjoy your day at Wonderland.**"

Koga had to be pushed forwards by Ayame to get up, as he was too frightened by a simple wooden roller coaster. "Koga, do you want to take a break?" A nod. Ayame giggled, leading him towards a bench.

"What ride do you want to go on next? Or do you want to get some food?" Ayame was now a bit worried. Koga lit up. "Food! Do they happen to have funnel cakes here?" he asked, pointing at Ayame's map. Ayame scanned it with brightened emerald eyes and nodded. "Yeah, right by the ride the others are going to," she said, and Koga sped off. "Wait up!"

_**OoC: I'll end it here. I found my muse for this chappie, but I'm gonna make an evil twist for the next chapter. I'm so evil. Try and guess it! Bwahahahaha!**_

_**Inuyasha: I'm free! FREE!**_

_**Others&Fyre: -stare-**_

_**Inu: -blushes- What?**_

_**Fyre: -gulps- I see Naraku! In Audience 4!**_

_**Inu: -You're dead! –blasts Audience 4 with Backlash Wave-**_

_**Fluffy: There is no demon, you fool. Fyre was pulling your leg.**_

_**Koga: -nods- Idiot.**_

_**Fyre: -chucks a can of Red Bull at Fluffy, which explodes and soaks his hair, attracting Rin, Shippo and somehow magically, Jaken-**_


	18. Enter Hakudoshi!

**Disclaimer: **I need protection. My three headed lawyer dragon went on vacation and the lawyers it eats are back! All I have is one psychotic kitten who loves scratching. I own her and the dragon, but not the uber-smexii Inuyasha. Or his friends. –quails under glares-

**Chapter 18: **Enter Hakudoshi!

"Ugh, whatever you do, don't mention food…" "Who's up for fries?" "YOU BAKA!" _SLAP._

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek. Sango regretted going on Shockwave, planning a nice, big evil revenge plan on her friend. Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku had enjoyed it otherwise.

Just then, they all looked up. A roller coaster that plunged into the mountain, called Bat out of Heck (**I saw it in a movie, and it inspired me**), drew their attention. "This looks interesting. Ayame and Koga can wander around, I'm going in!" Inuyasha stated randomly, rushing off for the very empty line.

Kagome shrugged and followed him, grabbing Sango as she raced towards it. Miroku sighed and walked in after them.

_**With Koga and Ayame**_

"Mmmm, that was the best funnel cake I've ever tasted!" Koga licked his lips of icing.

Ayame had to agree, but she merely nodded, as her mouth was still full of the cake. (**I'll describe it to taunt you. It's shaped really weird, but it tastes like a donut or a pancake, and you can have icing sugar, whipped cream and strawberries on it. Doesn't it sound…tantalizing? They also make it fresh in front of you, so it's really warm and the icing drizzles down…it's making me drool just thinking about it**)

After wiping her mouth, the two got up, and looked around. "Great, where did they go?" Koga grumbled. Just then, Ayame dropped her drink in surprise.

Naraku, Kikyo and someone she didn't recognize were walking, in broad daylight, towards a spooky looking ride. Ayame wasn't paying attention to Naraku and Kikyo, but to the eerie boy. He had light purple hair falling to the back of his neck, purple eyes, and was wearing a feudal style purple outfit (**like in the show**). He also wore a very eerie blank look, and was carrying a tall halberd.

Koga was too busy stuffing the rest of Ayame's funnel cake in his mouth. Ayame ran off without a word and tried to follow, keeping herself hidden and ignoring Koga calling for her.

_**With the other four**_

"All right kiddies, have fun. And try not to puke, we just cleaned the cars."

The wheels clanked and groaned as the ride whirred into life, and sped up, climbing a small hill in the tracks, which rose above the park. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the front car, with Miroku and Sango right behind them, and a whole bunch of other people.

The cars moved forwards, plunging into a very dark tunnel. Very dark. People started screaming for no reason, Miroku and Sango among them. A blast of fire lit up the tunnel, and pretend torches along the walls lit up. It showed them riding to the top of a very steep hill that plunged down faster than a bullet and sent them through 3 loops in a row, plus two corkscrews and a lot more. "Oh shit," swore Sango. Just then, a loud clinking disturbed them all. The cars had a mechanism which allowed them to separate at a certain point. (**basically, all the cars are going to go different ways, through 5 separate tunnels**) The first car went down first, speeding through the three loops, but turning onto a track with three corkscrews and disappearing into a dark tunnel to the far left (**tunnel diagram coming up**).

**The Tunnels**

() --Inu/Kag car () Left- San/Mir car () Center- Car 3 (you should know the rest…)

Sango and Miroku followed after, going through the loops and one corkscrew, veering into a brightly lit tunnel.

She clung to Miroku's arm, both screaming as they veered this way, and corkscrewed that way, and fire seared above them more than once.

Inuyasha clung to Kagome in the dark tunnel, as there were no lights and only eerie sounds. And if you add the fact that they were still going through loops and corkscrews in the track. A light up ahead signaled relief, and they slowed to a stop before the gaping mouth of a giant skull, which the track went into, making the ride even more frightening. There were several bumps, and the two turned around to see the other cars, each passenger visibly scared shitless, rejoining as one long car.

The car veered into the skull, everyone yelling, screaming or crying. The lights were on, but just then, they all went out, and the car came to a grinding stop.

"Is this part of the ride?" "I want my mom!" "Dude…where's my candy?" Questioning calls, frightened whimpers, and then….

One hell of a loud, ear splitting scream.

Everyone stopped talking, and just then, the cars rolled forwards through the rest of the track, and ended up in the station. Inuyasha jumped in alarm.

Kagome was gone. Sango and Miroku knew what happened, as they had seen Naraku in the tunnels but got spooked by the ride and forgot to tell.

A nasty cackle from above drew their attention, and the other riders screamed and fled as though they were being chased by raging bulls. Naraku appeared, eyes glowing with an evil malice and a smug grin. He appeared so briefly, they didn't see the unconscious Kagome in his arms, but they knew he had her. "Have fun with my Hakudoshi, Inuyasha!" He yelled before vanishing.

"Who the hell is 'Hakudoshi'?" Inuyasha asked, confused. His answer was a fast shadow that swung something very sharp at him.

"What the-?" Inuyasha growled, backing away as it took another swipe. The shadow visualized, and they all stared at him. "I'm your opponent, Hakudoshi," he said smugly, smirking at them. Inuyasha 'feh'd'. _Grr, if Sesshomaru hadn't taken Tetsusaiga, I could have destroyed this brat easily._

_**With Kagome…and Kikyo?**_

Kagome groaned as she felt the cold floor pushed against her cheek. _Ugh, what the hell happened? I feel like shit…_ she thought to herself, raising herself slightly off the ground, the first thing she saw was herself…grossly distorted.

She screamed and leapt up in fright, backing into something as cold as the floor. She turned around a breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a mirror.

Hang on…there was a _lot _of mirrors. She was in the House of Mirrors? Or was it the Hall of Mirrors? _I don't give a flying fuck, I want the hell out of here! _ Her ears twitched, and she turned around…

_Kagome POV_

My ears twitched at the sound of movement behind me. I turned sharply and came face to face with no one else but Kikyo.

"Hello, Kagome. Where's your big, strong hanyou?" she asked coldly. I growled at her, grinning inwardly at the sudden fear that jolted across her face. "I can handle myself, unlike you. Having Naraku behind you, too afraid to take us on because you are nothing more than a pile of ashes hidden inside a clay pot," I hissed back at her.

I tried not to laugh as she tried the throw back another insult. However, I stopped when she fired an arrow. I avoided it with ease, and holy shit does she have horrible aim! Since I had no weapons of my own, I decided to make up my own attack. What? Inuyasha has his own attacks…I think.

"Cyclone Twist!" Before I knew it, something swirled in my claws and I launched an attack at her. (**Think Inuyasha's Blades of Blood, only blue and with less blood**)

She whimpered as the blades cut her, and I took the chance to run like hell. I ignored Kanna, who sighed and muttered, "Everyone ignores _me_."

I heard Kikyo behind me, so I made a quick left, then right, and then…

I found myself facing the exit. Kami must have decided to give me a field day. I darted into the sunlight, and looked around. I saw a sign with a map, and groaned. I was halfway across the goddamn park with a dead witch behind me and a psychotic serial killer slash hanyou on my trail.

This is one hell of a relaxing day, huh?

_**OoC: Augh, sorry about the incredible delay this time! I tried to keep writing, but I had to get off everytime I found my muse for the story. I decided to try a POV part, and see how that works.**_

_**Kagome: I like it.**_

_**Fluffy: Of course you do. It's all about you, mainly.**_

_**Kagome: -gives Fluffy death glares- Fyre, do you have a subjugation necklace?**_

_**Fyre: Squee! I get to control Fluffy! –puts it on the demon-**_

_**Fluffy: What the? –tries to pull off-**_

_**Fyre: Squee! –watches Fluffy fall down on his face- **_

_**Rin: Squee! –Fluffy falls down again-**_

_**Inu: Squee! –slam-**_

_**Fyre: Squee! Fluffy everyone! Squee squee squee!**_


	19. Kiss My Axe!

**Disclaimer: **My b-day is coming up on the 4 of September, along with school right after it…crappy, huh? I don't own anything but my stuff. There. Stay back, lawyers. I have an army of reviewers!

By the way, I'd like to thank **inuyasharox194 **for bringing up the point I need more fluff in this. I shall add it near the end.

**Chapter 19**: Kiss My Axe!

_Still in Kagome's POV_

I looked around, sighing. I decided standing around was dumb, and took off, to Kami knows where. I raced forwards, and made a sharp right as I reached the end of a building.

I ran into something and fell onto my butt. I groaned, rubbing my head and looking up to see who I rain into. Hang on, I know that mop of red hair! "A-Ayame? Is that you?" The female ookami youkai (wolf demon) looked up and smiled in relief. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're safe! I saw Naraku, Kikyo and some strange kid dressed in purple heading towards the ride you were on! I was heading to stop them, but-" I cut her off, and she rapidly regained her breath. "Too late. Naraku knocked me out, I think, and I woke up in the Hall of Mirrors, with Kikyo. I managed to distract her and get out, but now I have no idea where I am," I explained. Ayame blinked, and then turned around, glaring at someone I had yet to see.

"Took you long enough! No wonder I always kick your ass in our training lessons!" Now I knew who was there. Koga came skidding around the corner, nearly crashing into Ayame. I got up, muttering to myself, "Yeah, thanks for offering to help me up…".

Koga then saw me and hugged me tightly. "Naraku didn't kill you! Yay!" Ayame grabbed Koga's ear and dragged him off of me as I tried not to snicker.

"We have to go help the others…I think Naraku's launched an attack on them with that freaky kid with the halberd!"

_Normal POV, scene change to Inu and others_

"You little bastard!" Inuyasha roared, as he yet again dodged an expert swing from a kid at least half his size. He couldn't do much without Tetsusaiga, because Sesshomaru had taken it, stating, 'For the safety and sanity of everyone here'.

Sango and Miroku also couldn't do much, having not taken anything. Sango had her concealed arm blade, but for close contact and emergencies only.

They didn't see the blur streaking towards Hakudoshi, who was laughing arrogantly after landing another harsh blow. It launched a swift kick to the kid's face, who growled in anger as he flew into the control station.

Inuyasha got up from the car he landed in, blinking in pain. "Koga!" He growled in anger and surprise. Koga started to grin stupidly, but Hakudoshi swing at him with the blunt end of the halberd. Koga 'oomphed' and stumbled back.

A blue streak went flying up next and landed squarely on Hakudoshi's cheek. He grimaced as blood spattered from his lip and he went flying into a wall on the other side of the station. The force of the punch created a swirling of dust, making everyone temporarily unable to see.

Sango coughed and swirled the dust away, to see an unsteady beam holding up the roof swaying and then falling, right for her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Just then, something grabbed her and darted away just as the pillar collapsed, taking the roof as well. Everyone else happened to run for it as the other pillars started collapsing as well.

Sango opened her eyes, and saw a familiar grin. "Kagome, you're okay!" she cried, hugging her friend. "Of course I am, what, you expected me to get hurt?" Sango smiled, but pointed behind her. "Look out!"

They ducked as Hakudoshi took a swing. Sango heard the swoosh of air following the blade. "Uh, Kagome? "Yeah?" "Did _you _punch him?" "Well, I guess you could say I did…"

Hakudoshi came at them once again, but stopped as he felt the aura surrounding her pulse with power. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. _Naraku lied to me about her. She has more power than I do…for now. I'll take my leave, but I'll be back. They can count on it. _Hakudoshi flew back and disappeared in puff of purple smoke, leaving the six to wonder what the park staff would say if they saw the best ride in the park in its current state.

Sesshomaru soon came up to them and told them he'd take care of it, and to go on some rides until the day was done.

_Skip, skip, skippity skip to…around 5:30 pm_

Ayame collapsed on Sango's bed, not really caring, and sighed in relief. "Man, what a day. I'm so tired, I couldn't ride a horse…wait, that doesn't make any sense…"

"Shut it, Ayame, I think you had too much cotton candy," Sango grumbled, taking a pillow off of Kagome's bed and hitting Ayame.

"Hey! I was sleeping with that!" yelled an angry kit. Sango looked over at him and simply yawned at him.

"I'm starving…seeing Sango lose her lunch on Cliffhanger sorta made me lose my appetite," Kagome groaned, flopping down on her soft, fluffy, comfy…

"Well it's time for dinner, anyways. Who's up for it?" Miroku asked, taking Kagome out of her I-want-to-lie-down-and-sleep-for-a-month trance. She raised her hand, pushing herself up reluctantly. Inuyasha and Koga both shrugged and nodded, but Sango and Ayame were already passed out. Shippo blinked sleepily and sighed. "I'll come too," he grumbled, getting up and leaping onto Miroku's shoulder.

They trudged back out to the lunch cabin, Kagome shuffling behind. Koga started to slow down, but growls from both hanyou's stopped him. "Eesh, no need to throw a cow about it," he grumbled. Just then, something hard hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Nice punch there, Kags," Miroku said as she stormed by, growling things about stupid wolves and their stupid big, fat mouths. "That helped to get her lazy butt walk faster," Shippo added. A steely glare worthy of a prize sent their way shut them up for fear of getting Koga's treatment.

They entered the hall, finding it slightly deserted. Kagome sniffed, and almost drooled. "Fries, shakes and what looks like…Kraft Dinner!" she squealed, racing forwards and grabbing the biggest serving of Kraft Dinner there was. (**Kraft Dinner is macaroni and cheese**) Inuyasha and Miroku just gawked. "I guess we found her weakness," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo all got servings and sat down just as Kagome got up again for another helping.

As she sat back down, she looked at them oddly. "What? It's healthy to have a good appetite," she said, gulping down mouthfuls. Inuyasha shrugged and started gulping his down as well.

Just then, Sango barged in, a vein pulsing in her temple, and she stormed over to Miroku, grabbing his ear quite painfully and dragging him outside. Ayame had apparently done so too, because you could hear yells of protest from Koga being mauled by the angry girl.

Shippo took one glance at the slow evil smirk growing on Kagome's face, took his dinner and ran off faster than you could say 'sit'. Inuyasha watched him, then glanced over at Kagome, who smiled innocently at him. He gulped. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, afraid of the answer. She shook her head. "Oh, nothing," she said sweetly, grinning inwardly as she plotted her revenge on him.

(**one might ask here why she wants revenge. Oh, let's just say a ride he took her on that I skipped over, and she can't wait to get him back**)

**_OoC: I'm sorry about the shortness, but it's my 14th b-day and I plan on relaxing as school stars tomorrow. And I also got a brand new Nintendo DS and some cash to spend so I won't be updating for a while…be warned._**

_**Fyre: Look what I can do! –clears throat- SIT! –says in uncanny Kagome voice-**_

_**Inu: -smashes into ground- What the hell?**_

_**Fyre: PERVERT! –says in uncanny Sango voice and slaps Miroku for no reason-**_

_**Miroku: -collapses-**_

_**Fyre: SQUEE! –says in normal voice-**_

_**Fluffy: -hits ground and falls unconscious-**_

_**Rin, Kagome and Sango: WE LUFF YOU! –hugs Fyre to insanity-**_


	20. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note**_

_Sorry everyone. I'm coming down with a mix of school and probably the flu. I won't be updating for a bit longer, as I don't really feel like typing a lot. I'm sorry, my faithful reviewers, but just see if you can wait my sickness out._

_:( FyreTigerHanyou_


	21. BO7 Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Oh my gawd, I can't believe I haven't updated in two whole months! Forgive me, but high school is fun, for once in my life, and plus, lots of crap has happened, but hopefully I'll be able to get into the groove again! I don't own Inuyasha. But I own a DS. Which was made by Nintendo...

**Chapter 20 Part 1: **Enter Band of Seven!

Inuyasha groaned as he dragged his badly bruised legs and arms back to the cabin, following an angry Kagome. She was furious for no reason at him, and he was furious because she was furious...is that even a real sentence? He wanted to rest up, and then teach her a few things...but he was soo tired...and his bed was sending out serious sleep rays.

The sinking sun cast out blood red rays, soaking the grounds in an eerie way. After reaching the cabin, the sun ahd sunk lower, the grounds nearly coated in a thick blanket of darkness. The door swung open, creaking loudly. Miroku, Sango and Koga all looked at the two as they entered, snickering at Inuyasha as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Bite me," he mumbled into his pillow, drifting off to sleep.

Ayame burst in a few seconds later, having run to check something. She grinned. "They're having a tournament as part of the camp. We're competing against other camps and pro teams. Girls and boys are seperate teams for some camps, but not a team I read about. Team Killers, who placed first in the International Finals, is facing the girls in the first round. I've already signed us three up!" she squealed in one breath, not registering the fact Kagome and Sango were glaring sharp daggers at her. She shrank to the size of a flea. "Oops?"

The room was filled with yells, laughs and _thumps _as pillows, makeup and even tables went flying.

The next morning, a young girl, no older than 9 with white hair, soft purple lips and a beautiful white kimono came to the door. "Kagome, Sango, Ayame?" she queried, holding three bags. "I have your soccer uniforms with your numbers and positions. If you'll take these and follow me...I'll lead you to the bus." She handed them to the girls as they approached. They followed her, leaving the boys to sleep on.

_At the Bus..._

Kagome grinned as she stretched, her light blue uniform sitting just right, shwoing her curves and otherwise flawless body, excluding the scars from fights. Her legs were perfect, built for running and practically scarless. She carried the number '1' and Captain of the team.

Sango had scars on her arms from demon slaying practices, but had a well built body that fit her outfit too. She took the number '12' and one of the offense positions.

Ayame, well, she's a demon with speed. She took the number '7' and defense.

The bus coughed and spluttered as it wheeled out of Camp Akari's entrance.

**_OoC: _**This is just a small filler...-yawn- because I can't think of more to write...and I have an energy slump...

_**Inuyasha: -groans- I hate you...**_

_**Fyre: Bite me. I don't mean it literally.**_

_**Shippo: -bites anyways-**_

_**Fyre: Aaargh! -chases Shippo into wall-**_

_**Others: -laugh before turning to dust under Fyre's stare-**_


	22. BO7 Part 2

**_ooc; _**Lykeomg. I hate keeping you guys waiting…here's a new chappie.

**Chapter 20 Part 2: **Enter Band of Seven!

Kagome looked around to see who else was on the team. Her eyes landed on Kikyo. They narrowed, with a look of utter dislike, or rather hatred, burning within her pupils. A look of the same intensity was shot back, equally hating. Kagome shook her head and sighed. A young girl sat two seats in front of her, chatting animatedly with Sango. She had shoulder length wavy hair, but in the most pretty shade of aquamarine blue. Her eyes matched. And had a nice sparkle to them.

Sango noticed Kagome looking and motioned for her to come over. Sitting behind Sango, Kagome nervously waved. The girl waved back, laughing. "No need to be so shy. I'm Karika," she said, a happy grin upon her face. Feeling relaxed, she smiled back. "I'm assuming Sango told you about me already?" Kagome asked, shooting a sideways glance at her friend, who grinned sheepishly.

"Mmhm. Kagome isn't it?" Karika inquired. Kagome nodded, glancing past Karika to notice someone. She seemed rather content to be secluded. Red hair that sat just past her neck, and deep crimson eyes. Her outfit was that of all black. Karika noticed Kagome's stare and sighed. "That's my friend, Sakura," she sighed. Sakura growled whole-heartedly. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Certainly moody."

The bus coughed and rattled as it drove over a bump. The girls bounced in their seats, a little startled. A light clink of a bottle hitting the ground went unheard. The bottle of red liquid rolled under a seat and hid away from view.

The driver coughed. "Sorry about that girls," he said. The journey went by relatively slow afterwards.

After 15 minutes or so, the arena loomed into view. The girls disembarked, grabbing their equipment as they headed inside. A young woman, barely over 20, waited with a clipboard in the girl's changing room. She tsked, an impatient sigh leaving her. "Late. I expect you to be here on time. No excuses next time," she said, voice cold.

Kagome snorted at her. "It's not OUR fault the bus takes so long," she muttered under her breath. The woman glared at her before walking straight up to the irritated girl. "You have a problem?" she hissed. Kagome resisted the urge to talk back. "No," she uttered, her voice barely containing the anger that was building.

The woman snorted as well. "Better not. Girls, obviously, I'm your coach. I am Sierra. When I read your name out, give me a sign of acknowledgement. Is there a Kikyo here?" she asked, serene green eyes glancing up. Kikyo smirked and raised her hand. Sierra made a note on her clipboard before reading on. "Karika?" The girl raised her hand.

"Sango?" Sango raised her hand in a timid fashion. "Kagome?" Sierra called. Kagome raised her hand and sighed. Sierra glanced at her. "Kagome, I suggest you watch yourself. Your attitude is really starting to piss me off," she hissed. The half-demon looked over and raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, as if challenging the coach.

Sierra finished reading the names. Her wavy blonde hair descended to the middle of her back, light brown streaks running through it. She simply wore a white t-shirt with white stripes on it, with a dragon of gold sitting in the middle with 'Akari Dragons!' written below it. Jean shorts were her preference today.

"All right girls, time for a little practice. You know your positions. Set yourself up, I'll get the soccer balls. I want the offence to practice passing between each other up and down the side lines. Defence, I want you to practice blocking. I will come and attempt to score. Block me. I will be making each and every one of you practice being a goalie. I am sure there is a goalie here. I want you to come forth after everyone leaves. Do I make myself clear?" she questioned. No one spoke. "Good. Now get changed and head out."

As Sierra left, Kagome growled in frustration. "I can't stand her!" she raged to Sango. Her friend sighed. "Get used to it, Kags, she's on your case now," Sango said, pulling on her shorts. Kagome's eye twitched. "Sounds easy," she muttered, pulling on her shirt.

The girls all left, heading out onto the grassy pitch illuminated by the bright afternoon sun. The coach soon walked out after them, followed shortly by Sakura, the moody girl from the bus. "Here are the soccer balls. Girls, come get them. I'm not your personal maid," she yelled to them, dropping the bag and leading Sakura towards one of the nets.

Sango picked up a ball and headed towards the net as well, tailed by Ayame and a girl she didn't know. She grabbed a ball and headed for the sidelines, Karika and Kikyo heading over as well. Biting back a sigh of disgust, Kagome dropped the ball. "All right. Let's get going," she said, shrugging. However, Kikyo walked over to her. "Listen. We hate each other. But we have to work together, despite how badly we want to kill each other. Got it?" she spat, brown eyes narrowed. Kagome glared back, but hid the smirk that tried to break out. "Whatever. I think YOU should be on the far side," she added, grinning now at Kikyo's face.

Karika shook her head, smiling lightly. "I won't ask," she told Kagome, who looked a bit relieved. She didn't exactly want to be interrogated as to why she and Kikyo hated each other.

_**With the boys**_

"God it's quiet," stated Koga, who was flicking crumbs from lunch off his bed.

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious," spat Inuyasha. He was busy flipping through the pages of his last school's yearbook. One of the pictures he landed on was of him trying to punch his older brother, Sesshomaru, while being shoved down. He snorted, turning the page roughly. A slit of paper fell out.

Looking interested, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear half-breed,_

_This may come as a shock. I never write letters, and least of all, I would not write one to you. However, I must inform you of the impending danger your beloved Kagome is in. The team your girlfriend and her friends will be facing has been hired by the despicable bastard Naraku. The team leader, his name is Bankotsu. He is a deadly person and has been hired by Naraku to kill the girls. Every one. I do hope you have time to finish reading this letter, because if you have rushed out the door, you will miss this crucial piece of information. Bankotsu's team mates are also part of the hit job on your friends. However, they all carry deadly weapons, so I suggest you take the Tetsusaiga and get going, fast. They are at the Hitomi Stadium._

_Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha had luckily read the entire letter before yelling at Koga and the dishevelled Miroku. They bolted out the door as fast as they could and peeled off towards the stadium.

_**Back at the Stadium**_

After a harrowing workout, the sweating, panting, exhausted girls hit the showers before the other team arrived.

Kagome sighed in relief as she dried herself off. "Man, I needed that. Those push ups do a number on you." Yes, Kagome had found it amusing to slowly tick off Coach Sierra. The results ended up in over 100 push ups, excluding the extra fifty for pelting the soccer ball at Kikyo's head.

Sango laughed lightly. "I guess Inuyasha is too much of an influence. You're starting to catch more of his attitude," she joked. Kagome grinned, but instead pelted a bar of soap which soared away from Sango's head.

Ayame was already redressed; tying her hair into the pigtails she usually had it in. "Well, at least we have the game now. I don't know how that is good, but hey, it's our first game!" she cheered excitedly. Kagome shook her head, white fangs flashing. "Yeah. I want to kick some butt," she growled in playful tones. Sango edged away. "Not mine!" she joked, setting them off in giggles.

However, they didn't hear the loud explosion that rocked the parking lot outside.

The bus driver was coughing on the pavement, black smoke billowing out over him. His bus lay in ruins, smouldered and black. An imposing figure was standing just away from the ruins, a weapon upon its shoulder. He had two purple stripes under his eyes, a blue bandana and clothes that appeared to mimic feudal style clothing.

Shards of glass coated with red liquid were shattered everywhere. The bottle that had fallen in the bus was filled with a flammable, explosive liquid. At least the driver was safe.

"I think this will stop those girls from running away. I just hope Bankotsu's infiltrated the stadium already. Bah, a soccer team? More like a professional hit team. Speaking of which, I should get rid of this witness…"

"No Renkotsu! Keep him hostage. He's not on our list. Let's just keep him bound and away from prying noses. Naraku warned us Sesshomaru might just drop a hint to Inuyasha. I'm assuming he knows already and is on his way here. Did Kanna give you the hive of…those strange insects for the monk?"

"Of course. I'm glad to be out of there, that girl seriously gives me shivers…"

"Pay attention you idiot! Let's go, Bankotsu must be getting impatient…"

_**ooc; DRAMA!!! Sorry I took waay too long for this. My compy is sorta out of whack and I finally remembered about this. I hope this pleases you until I can write up the next chapter!**_

_**Inuyasha: About bloody fecking time…**_

_**Fyre: Hey! I have a life you knob!**_

_**Inuyasha: -eye roll- Mmhm, sure…**_

_**Fyre: -eye twitch- Kags, if I give you muffins will you sit him?**_

_**Kagome: YES! LYKEOMG MUFFINS! –drool- SIT!**_

_**Inuyasha: -slam- Ouch…I want muffins..**_

_**Fyre: -pelts a muffin at Kagome- I HAVE MUFFINS! COME GET ONE AND TAUNT INUYASHA!**_

_**Everyone else scrambles over.**_

_**Fyre: Till next time! Fyre is out!**_


End file.
